¡Juntas somos Proto Cure!
by maestrodelvuelo
Summary: Para celebrar el decimo aniversario (2014) Las primeras, las pioneras, las mejores. ¿Nagisa y Honoka? No, antes incluso. ¡Nanami y Hitomi! Esto es lo que paso en el mundo en que Mepple cayo en la Tierra al mismo tiempo que Mipple: en 1904.
1. Nos transformamos

(Japón, 1904. Estamos en plena guerra contra los rusos. Hace tanto tiempo, se vivía en un mundo casi primitivo: el motor de combustión aun no había llegado al automóvil, la comunicación apenas se había pasado al teléfono y solo los edificios importantes eran ya de ladrillo y no madera, como la escuela.)

-Que si, que si. Que las parejas de polos opuestos acaban triunfando –una colegiala a su amiga- ¿No lo entiendes? Cada una cubre los defectos de la otra persona. No tienes mas que ver a esas dos tipas.

-Eh, esas tipas son mis amigas –su compañera hace una mueca- Tienen nombre. Se llaman Suzu y Reika.

(La que las defiende es otra colegiala de pelo moreno alborotado. Las llama la atención con un grito.)

-¡Venir aquí! Esta listilla se mete con vosotras. (Nanami, querida, que buena eres –es la altísima Reika.)

-Reika, no seas pegajosa –Suzu, la bajita y seria- Por otra parte, tiene razón. La unidad hace la fuerza... ella me ayuda en el deporte. Yo en sus estudios. Todo son ventajas. (Tu también eres achuchable, ji, ji.)

(La grandullona afectuosa se pega a su amiga, mas baja y calculadora. Hasta sus personalidades pegan.)

-_Tengo que buscarme una compañera así. Nunca me había fijado, pero en la sociedad japonesa pasa esto a menudo. ¿Cuál podría ser? Todas las de clase son mas o menos igual. Tengo que buscar a alguien que sea completa y totalmente mi opuesta. *medita* Bah, una unión como la de ellas solo sucede cada siglo... _

(Pues venga, ahora es su siglo. Mira a la esquina de la clase y un trueno metafórico pega en su cabecita.)

-_¡ES ELLA! Hitomi Yamamoto. No pegamos ni con cola. Yo soy morena y tostada, ella es palida y con melena rubia. Soy fuerte y bruta, pero ella no se despega de sus libros. Yo soy japonesa, ella extranjera. Mi padre es pobre, pero el suyo estará forrado. Yo tengo a mi hermano, pero creo que ella a nadie..._

(Ya es suficiente. ¡Es perfecta! Se despide de sus amigas, ya que siempre se siente como la tercera pata.)

-*seriedad* Espero que tengas suerte. / Nuestra Nanami se hace mayor, espero que cuide bien de ella.

-¡No voy a echarme novio! *fastidio* A veces creo que lo hacen adrede. Claro, si nuestro colegio es así, solo de chicas... a ver, ensayo. 'Soy Nanami Mizushita, voy a tu clase, quieres ser mi *trago*... amiga'.

(No le costo tanto con Suzu y Reika, pero antes no estaban tan unidas. Ahora le costara mucho mas.)

-Soy Nanami Mizuhista *tropezon* Voy a tu clase *portazo* Quieres ser mi *resbalón* ¡Ya esta bien!

(Parece que algo se interpone entre las dos. Algo mágico y misterioso. Pero ya tiene una gran solución.)

-¡Jooo, se nos echa encima la Navidad... y no pude hablarla! Ya se. ¡Mi deseo de Año Nuevo será ese!

(Será el momento de declararse, ay, digo de preguntarle. En la feria podrá verla. ¡Y nada la detendrá!)

¿NOSOTRAS NOS TRANSFORMAMOS? ¡YA PUEDES CREERLO!

(Un sitio negro y siniestro. La Zona Dotsuku. El terrorífico rey Haaku instruye a su banda de demonios.)

-Las criaturas del Jardín de la Luz han huido. El poder de las Piedras Prisma... el Poder de la Creación... ellos tienen el secreto. Debéis atraparlos para poder invadir su mundo. Para que la Zona Dotsuku viva.

-Yo me encargo, majestad –el melenudo Pisard- Les quitare el poder de las Piedras Prisma, lo aseguro.

-Pisard, ve por ellos... pero no subestimes a la Luz. La Luz tiene poderes que aun no podemos imaginar.

(Cambio a otro lugar mas apacible, aunque igual de oscuro: la feria de Año Nuevo del pueblo, de noche.)

-Uf, hacia tiempo que no me ponía el yukata yo sola. Mis padres no pueden saber que vengo a por ESO.

-Nana, tus padres deberían dejarte divertirte mas. *abrazo* Además así estas muy linda, que envidia...

-Un deseo rápido en el templo y no te dirán nada. Trabajas como una burra todos los días, lo mereces.

-La granja será un día de mi hermano, Ryugu. ¡Y a el si le dejan venir de parranda! (Bueno, es que el ya casi es adulto.) Así no ayudas, Suzu. Bueno, si hoy falla, mañana vendrá la familia entera, no pasa nada.

-Espero que crees una preciosa amistad con Hitomi. *sonrisa* / Pase lo que pase, somos tus amigas.

(La morena corretea por la feria, será fácil encontrar esa melena rubia entre la multitud. Su hermano ya esta por allí, y la encuentra primero. Como no la conoce, esta obligado a ser amable. Ella ya balbucea.)

-Creo que tu vas a Primero, como mi hermana. ¿La conoces? (No... soy Hitomi, encantada.) Pareces ser buena y estudiosa. Podrías hablar con ella. (¿Si?) Es una descuidada, no pone atención en los estudios... papa se enfadara si no aprueba. ¿Tu puedes ayudarla? (Er, creo...) Y ella piensa que soy un fastidioso...

(Es lo que piensan todas las hermanitas de sus tatos. La forastera le asegura que el es muy considerado.)

-La suerte no me acompaña... quizás el dios del templo esta ocupado con otros deseos –la fugitiva ya se impacienta- Se me acaba el tiempo. ¿Qué otras cosas cumplen deseos? ¡Ah, ya, las estrellas fugaces!

(Se le ha ocurrido al ver una luz que caía hacia el suelo. Muy grande, y rápida. ¿Es que es un meteoro?)

-¿Qué narices? ¡Viene hacia mi! ¡No voy a dejar que un pedrusco espacial me chamusque! ¡KIAAA!

(Quizás el colegio no tenga equipo de béisbol, pero ella lo practica igual... y agarra el aparato volador.)

-¡Aaaah, ya estoy aquí! ¡Aguanta, princesa Mipple! –una polvera hablante. (¿Quién es este bichito?) Uf, que grosera, mepo. No me extraña que lo seas, ha sido como chocarme contra un muro de piedra, mepo. (Perdona por ser bruta, tío. ¿Quién te crees?) Soy el Héroe Mepple, mepo. ¿Dónde esta la princesa, tu la has visto, mepo? (Vives en una polvera... ¿eres un demonio hogareño?) No se que es eso. ¡Tengo prisa!

(Si, como los muebles que absorben energía diabólica. Ahora cambiamos otra vez con la rubia Hitomi.)

-Seguro que exageras. Tu hermana podría mejorar si se esfuerza. *tartamuda* Yo... yo la ayudare, vale.

-Me alegro. Si fueras algo mayor... no se, quizá me pensaría conocerte mas. Serás un gran partido, je, je.

-_¡Quiere ser mi NOVIO! O sea, no ahora... dentro de años. ¡BIEN! Es muy guapo, es como mi príncipe._

(Si aun no queda claro, Hitomi es fantasiosa. Se le ocurre mirar al cielo nocturno, y ve caer otra luz.)

-¡Un farol se va a caer! ¡Tengo que salvarle! *salto* (¡Eh, que pasa! *¡PLAF!* ¡Se ha dado un golpe!)

(Y el empujón ha hecho que el chaval bese el suelo lleno de barro. Otra polvera, rosa y no azul, se cae.)

-Mala suerte... pretendías salvarme del charco y me tiraste a el... (¡Lo siento tantísimo! ¡Yo lo limpiare!) Menos mal que tengo la ropa de granja debajo del yukata... ah, se te ha caído esta polvera. Hasta otra...

(Su diversión en la feria se acabo. La pobre tiene un chichón gordo por la cosa que cayó del cielo. Es...)

-Tengo que lavarle esto y devolverlo cuanto antes. *dolor* Ay, que golpe. ¿Eh? Esta polvera no es mía.

-¡Mipo! *se abre* (¿Quién eres?) Soy la princesa del Jardín de la Luz, mipo. (¡Mipple!) ¡Si, esa soy yo!

(El grito ha sido de su compañero, que viene en manos de la morena. Se convierten en modo peluches.)

-Que bien que te encuentro, mepo. (Sabia que no me dejarías, mipo.) Debemos poner a salvo las piedras.

-¡Hitomi! Contigo quería hablar. (Ellos son duendes o hadas o algo así...) No, no de eso, pero bueno.

-Gracias por recogernos, las Piedras Prisma no pueden caer en manos de la Zona Dotsuku, mepo. ¡AH!

-*oscuridad* Fastidiosas criaturas, al fin os he pillado –llega Pisard- ¿Cómo os atrevéis a eludir la mano del Rey Haaku? ¡Nuestro señor gobernara todos los mundos, es inútil resistirse! ¡Darme esas dos piedras!

-Eh, tío feo. Te vas a ganar un guantazo –Nanami atrevida- No se quienes sois, pero esos no son modos.

-Nanami, no le enfades –su amiga teme- No sabes que brujerías puede hacerte. Que miedo. ¡Y que guay!

-No nos queda otra. ¡Os convertiremos en las Guerreras Legendarias, mepo! (¡Yo estoy contigo, mipo!)

(Les explican el gesto: en su modo polvera hay un orificio, insertar la joya dorada, Aurora Boreal, etc.)

-¡Doble Aurora Boreal! *fluuush* ¡Guardiana de la luz Cure Black! / ¡Guardiana de la luz Cure White! / ¡Juntas somos Pretty Cure! / Siervos del poder de la oscuridad... / ¡Es hora de que os volváis a casa!

-*pausa* ¿Eso lo he dicho yo? Es como si alguien hablara por mi –Black lo nota. (¡Es FLIPANTE! Seres de otro mundo, villanos, vestidos mágicos... –White se emociona- ¡Es lo que siempre desee!) ¿Estas loca?

-Así que las guerreras legendarias. No me dejan opción. ¡Colerico monstruo Zakenna, ven! (¡ZAKE-NA!)

(La nube de oscuridad que las retenía toma forma del zakenna, este entra en la carroza de la ceremonia.)

-Y ahora un monstruo gigante. Pues estamos listas. ¿Esto también es parte de tu 'deseo'? –Black se queja.

-No, mi deseo de Año Nuevo es muy distinto... pero esto estaba en mi lista, si... –White suda- Da igual.

-¡Si, ahora sois fuertes, mipo! Tenéis el poder de la leyenda. (¿Incluso yo?) Claro, White, ve a vencerle.

(El monstruo carroza trata de atropellarlas. Las heroas esquivan y zurran en cuanto pueden. Planean como cortarle las ruedas: coz mulera de Black para retenerle, golpe de canto de White para arrancarlas, hecho.)

-¡ZAKE-NA! *patas de madera* (Eso no ha servido... ahora tiene patas mas largas. / ¡Nos va a aplastar!)

(Brinca con sus nuevas patas para intentar chafar a las buenas. Pronto ven que será mejor estar quietas.)

-Así no podemos alcanzarle. Quédate junto a mi. *agachar* (Me estas pidiendo que me deje chafar...)

(White no se fía mucho, pero el monstruo las ve tan a huevo que salta con fuerza, y hacen un puño aéreo.)

-¡Ahora! *puño del dragón* (¡Zake-naaa! *dolor*) Estamos en su cabina. ¡Machaca todo lo que veas!

(Pero el ser negro se agita como batidora y se las saca del interior. Además le suelta cojines mordedores.)

-¡Esos cojines no son nada cómodos! –susto de White- Pero creo que serán su perdición. ¡Coge un par!

(Es buena idea la de la rubia, porque usan los cojines-dentadura como cepos para aprisionar sus patas.)

-¡No se puede mover! Es la vuestra, mepo. / ¡Usar el poder de las guerreras, Rayo de Mármol, mipo!

(Su hechizo es distinto: la clave es 'Fuego Negro, Fuego Blanco'. Y sus armas, 'la pasión y nobleza'.)

-¡Llama de Mármol: Pretty Cure! *meteoro de fuego* (¡ZAKE-NAAAAGH *boom* Gomena gomena.)

-Esto no me lo esperaba. Volveremos a vernos, Pretty Cure. Y entonces nada os salvara –Pisard se larga.

-Bueno, nos ha ido de un pelo. Que tío mas feo y malo. Aunque no fuera una Cure, le habría zurrado de lo lindo por maleducado –Nanami se queja. (Respecto a eso... ¿tu crees que podrías enseñarme? –Hitomi se sincera.) ¿Qué cosa? (Tu eres fuerte y valerosa... yo soy frágil y asustadiza... y no tengo amigos aquí...)

-Ya tienes algunos, mipo. Yo te cuidare y estaré contigo, mipo –la princesita. (Te lo agradezco, Mipple.)

-¿Solo es eso? Si estas todo el día con los libros perderás salud, hija. _¡Es la mía!_ Si tu me ayudas con los libros, que nunca me entran las lecciones... yo haré que seas mas fuerte y deportista. ¿Ese era el deseo?

-En cierto modo, solo el primero... el otro era cambiar mi vida, encontrar seres mágicos y aventuras por el mundo, escapar a la rutina. ¡Se ha cumplido con creces! *alegría* Gracias, Mipple. ¿Cuál era el tuyo?

-Ah, je, je... no te preocupes. Se podría decir que ya no importa. _O mas bien, que ya se ha cumplido..._

-Ha sido un combate excelente, mepo. Pero aun no llegáis a Pretty, chicas. Os habéis quedado en Proto.

-¿Me estas llamado fea? –Nana estruja. (Mepple, no seas descortés, mipo.) ¡Venga, que aun queda feria!

(La morena se ha quedado contenta con el trato. La rubita aprieta a Mipple, y con otra mano el yukata...)


	2. La mansion

LA CASA DEL TERROR: LA OSCURIDAD INVADE LA MANSION

(Hitomi escribe en el diario. Ella es la que hará los resúmenes de episodio, pero con su toque personal.)

-Ay, no puedo escribir esto tal cual... aunque lo haga en el idioma de mama existe el riesgo de que alguien lo lea. ¡Ya se! Lo escribiré como si fuera un cuento. Algo que me he inventado. Si, eso es. Allá voy, je, je.

_Hace mucho tiempo, existían dos niñas normales. Vivian una vida tranquila y aburrida, hasta que vieron que la una podía cumplir los sueños de la otra. 'N' era fuerte y decidida, que era lo que 'H' necesitaba. Esta era tenaz y estudiosa, que era lo que 'N' buscaba. Así se hicieron amigas, pero alguien malvado no quería que fueran felices. Un demonio las ataco para separarlas, pero unos duendes buenos las dieron poderes místicos para defenderse. Con eso prometían guardar la paz del mundo y vencer a los villanos._

-Bien, me ha quedado muy fantasioso. Nadie diría que esto sucedió de verdad. Ay, resulta que aun tengo el yukata de Ryugu. *rojez* Como estábamos de vacaciones de invierno no he tenido ocasión de dárselo.

(Idea genial: invitara a Nanami a comer allí en la casa Yamamoto. Así podrán conocerse mucho mejor.)

-Hemos tenido un par de semanas muy tranquilas. *Nana pasea* Espero que ese villano no vuelva mas.

-También lo espero, mepo. ¡Hoy vamos a ver a Mipple! (Y a Hitomi. Tu solo piensas en tu princesa, ya te vale.) Ya lo se. Pero es que es tan guapa, mepo. (¿Y cómo llegasteis a la Tierra?) Ya te explicare, mepo.

(Ahora que se van a juntar podrán explicar mas. Mientras tanto, los malos nos darán sus explicaciones.)

-Me has fallado, Pisard... –el rey esta molesto- Esas criaturas tienen dos de las Piedras Prisma. Tenemos que juntarlas con las que tenemos para dominar el Poder de la Creación, y así conquistar los mundos.

-Así lo haré majestad –Pisard nervioso- No creí que tenían ese poder, pero no volverán a sorprenderme.

-Hablas demasiado y actúas poco, Pisard –el chulo Kirya asoma- Pero bueno, siempre fuiste el mas débil.

-¡Como te atreves! (Tiene razón... –su hermana Poisonee- ¡Tu estilo de actuación es ineficaz, jua, jua!)

-Yo las hubiera aplastado como insectos... –el gordo Gekidrago. (¡Aun no he dicho mi última palabra!)

(El brujo de pelo revuelto sobrevuela la ciudad, ha visto algo que le interesa, relativo al Japón actual.)

-Dentro de los humanos hay odio, descontento, guerra... oscuridad. Voy a aprovechar eso, ¡y venceré!

(Nana se ha puesto ropa mas cómoda y llega a la puerta de la casa Yamamoto. Toca el aldabón y pasa.)

-Buenos días... Hitomi me había dicho que podía venir hoy a comer... ¡AH! ¡Hitomi, te has encogido!

-¿Qué? No, Hitomi es mi tata... –una niñita linda- Yo vine a abrir la puerta, ella esta dentro. ¿Nanami?

-Ah, si, soy yo... que susto. No sabía que tenía hermanas ni nada. Bueno, hay mucho que no se de ella.

(Al oír hablar, viene una señora de cuerpo gracil, melena rubia y ojos azulísimos, que la da otro susto.)

-¡Aaaah, ahora se ha envejecido! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Has abierto la caja tesoro del Dragón de Mar?

-¿Qué? Ah, tu debes ser la tal Nanami. ¿Eso es de un cuento japonés? Mi hija lee mucho, me preocupa.

(Es su madre. También quiere que deje un poco el negro-sobre-blanco y haga mas deporte, que ya vale.)

-Er, bueno, yo la estoy ayudando en eso... y ella me ayuda con las notas. (Que buena amiga eres, debería hacer mas. Es un problema.) Si, bueno, pasemos de una vez adentro... las estoy montando una escenita.

(Dentro de la casa ¡de ladrillo! Hay una habitación con un telar, la elegante abuela esta con su nieta.)

-¡Nanami, llegaste! Estaba con la abuela aprendiendo a tejer. Es lo que siempre hicimos las Yamamoto.

-Se me hace raro... y siniestro... veros a las tres ahí. Sois idénticas. No os parecéis nada a las japonesas.

-Bueno, mis niñas solo son medio japonesas... mi marido me conoció en la lejana Rusia, ¿cierto, mama?

-Si... mi yerno era un comerciante de telas japonés. Probo fortuna en nuestro país, y le salio bien, ya que consiguió mucho dinero por sus exóticos vestidos y se caso con mi hija. Pero pronto previmos el caos...

-Ah, si, la guerra... lo siento –Nana se disculpa- Yo NO represento a mi país en nada. Son unos bestias.

-No te disculpes. Lo cierto es que nuestra madre Rusia también tiene oscuros secretos –sigue la abuela- Hitomi nació poco antes de mudarnos, y la pequeña Kinuka años después, cuando ya éramos adinerados. Nunca quisimos que las faltara nada, por eso aprenderán a tejer como su madre. (Vamos a comer, mama.)

(Mientras comen explican un poco el origen de los nombres, que tienen significados muy apropiados.)

-Aun no os he presentado. Mi madre es Madame Petrova, siempre la dijeron que tenía genio muy fuerte. Yo soy Natascha... podéis empezar tranquilas, mi marido no comerá aquí hoy. Tiene mucho trabajo, el pobre. (¡Yo soy Kinuka!) Claro, cielo. Ella simboliza nuestra suerte con los tejidos. En cuanto a Hitomi... el nombre fue idea de su padre. Aunque fuera una extranjera, aunque fuera distinta en su pelo, ojos o su lenguaje... ella también es humana. (¿'Hito'?) Y no debía renegar de su pasado. Pero aun es tímida...

-Se me esta ocurriendo... –la morena discurre- Tanto ella como yo tenemos la silaba 'mi'. 'La belleza'. ¿Crees que es casualidad? *susurro* Por lo de Pretty Cure... (Quiero creer que no. Pero ya hablaremos.)

(La fantasiosa cree que era algo destinado, como en un cuento. Al acabar de comer van a su habitación.)

-¡Buah, por fin libre! –Mepple respira- Eres cruel. ¡Me has tenido oliendo esos deliciosos platos, Nana!

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¿Qué coméis los del Jardín de la Luz, por cierto? (Se hace así. *polvera*)

(La rusa inserta una joya de la polvera para hacer aparecer al cocinero Onpu. Ahora Mepple explicara.)

-Uf, ya estoy lleno. Bueno, creo que os debemos una explicación. (Y tanto.) Como ya dije, soy Mepple el Héroe y ella es la Princesa Mipple, mepo. *pluf = peluches* (Solo podemos estar así un ratito, mipo...) Estar en vuestro mundo, el Jardín Arcoiris, gasta mucha energía. También debemos escondernos, mepo.

-La Reina de la Luz nos encomendó coger las dos Piedras Prisma que quedaban y ponerlas a salvo, mipo. Con las siete se consigue un gran poder, el poder de la Creación, mipo. Y aquellos malvados de la Zona Dotsuku quieren ese poder, mipo. Por suerte Mepple y yo tenemos la habilidad de despertar la fuerza de las guerreras legendarias Pretty Cure, la ultima defensa que tenemos ante el terrorífico Rey Haaku, mipo.

-Así que esto va en serio. Esperaba no tener que volver a luchar. (¡Yo si! –Hitomi se lanza- Seremos las heroas. *fantasea* Aunque la falda es muy corta...) ¿Esa es tu preocupación? No sabemos como funciona la magia de las Pretty Cure. Un día podría fallar. (Que pesimista.) Por eso debes hacerte mas deportista.

-Lo dice por tu bien, mipo. Tu madre también lo quiere. (¡Huelo algo feo, mepo! ¡Serán los enemigos!)

(Por hablar, llega el demonio punk a amargarles la digestión. En este intento viene algo mas preparado.)

-¿No has tenido bastante? / ¡Las heroas te vencerán! (Jo, jo, no creáis que soy como antes. ¡Zakenna!)

-¡ZAKE-NA! –el demonio posee un caballo de madera. (Con eso no es suficiente. ¡Zakenna, toma esto!)

-Ese juguete era de Kinuka... ¿Cómo te atreves a corromper un sueño infantil? / Tiene una bola oscura...

-Esta bola ha absorbido el odio y la ambición de los que luchan en la guerra... ¡le dará mucho mas poder!

(El caballo diabólico evoluciona a un centauro guerrero con sable y escudo. Ellas se transforman ahora.)

-¡Cure Black! / ¡Cure White! / ¡Juntas somos Pretty Cure! / Siervos de la oscuridad... / ¡Volved a casa!

(Luchan con el cuadrúpedo. Al atacar de frente se llevan un buen corte, así que esa zona se descarta.)

-Pero en la parte de atrás da coces... –White duda. (Lo se, tengo caballos en casa... tu hazme caso, ¿eh?)

(Va a lanzar un patadon mortal muy telegrafiado. Eso es lo que quiere, que levante las patas para esto.)

-¡Zurrale por debajo! (Ah, ya se –White lanza un puño ascendente.) ¡Esta tumbado, es el mejor momento!

(El enemigo se ha llevado mucho daño. Cambia su mitad de atrás por... otra mitad de delante. Que asco.)

-Ahora tenemos un soldadito para cada una. / Demostremos que sabemos lidiar con el por nuestro lado.

(Tras un rato de empate, el monstruo saca dos espadas en vez del escudo. Black tiene otra idea genial.)

-Esto acabara rápido. Necesitamos bloquearle para lanzar la Llama de Mármol con garantías. ¿Qué tal?

-Ah, creo que si... en esta posición. *manos* (¡ZAKE-NA! *carrerilla*) ¡Ha picado, prepárate Black!

(Las Cure están en la posición perfecta para aplastarlas con la espada. Lo intenta, pero se lo esquivan.)

-Sus armas están atascadas. Repitamos con la otra mitad. *chas* / Ya podemos lanzar la magia final...

-¡Fuego Negro! / ¡Fuego Blanco! / La pasión y nobleza de Pretty cure... / destruyen la mente maligna.

(Cogidas de la mano, usan la libre para crear un fuego fatuo... que crecen y se mezclan en un meteoro.)

-¡Llama de Mármol Pretty Cure! *fwuooosh* (¡ZAKENAAAAGH *boom* Gomena gomena.)

-Os creéis muy listas... pero cada vez que luchamos busco vuestro punto débil. Y lo encontrare. ¡Adiós!

(El cuarto con juguetes, que parecía devastado –y mucho mas grande- ha vuelto a la normalidad al fin.)

-Ya habéis visto que esto es serio, mepo –Mepple asoma- Esos son los que quieren las piedras, mepo.

-Lamento que tu visita fuera accidentada, mipo. (No te preocupes.) Con lo bien que empezó, mipo...

-Ay, tienes que llevarte esto, Nanami. *yukata* Es de Ryugu Mizushita. (¿Mi hermano?) Tu no sabes lo que sucedió... Mipple le iba a caer encima y yo le empuje a un charco. Lo lleve a casa para limpiarlo.

-Bueno, mas vale tarde que nunca. ¿Por qué no se lo das tu? (¿Qué? *rojez*) Para compensar lo de hoy puedo invitarte yo. ¡Es mas, a dormir! (Eso es un poco atrevido...) Pero si las dos somos mujeres, tonta.

-¡Siii, voy a pasar la noche con Mipple, mepo! (Tu vas a estar en tu polvera calladito.) Que cruel, mepo.

(Ya esta listo el plan. Quiere decir que pronto conoceremos la casa y la familia Mizushita, que idóneo.)


	3. La granja

LA GRANJA DEL PUEBLO. PISARD ESTA DESESPERADO.

(Como antes, Hitomi nos va a resumir el episodio anterior con la entrada de su diario mas fantástico.)

-_N pudo visitar la casa de H para comer juntas. N se sorprendió del increíble parecido entre todas las mujeres del clan de H... y que venían de un país lejano y secreto. Los demonios volvieron a aparecer y poseyeron el preciado juguete de H. Así que se transformaron y usaron magia para corregir esa afrenta._

(Veamos a los malos. Como dice el titulo, Pisard esta contra las cuerdas. Es su ultima oportunidad.)

-No tengo que decirte lo que pasara si fallas otra vez, Pisard –su rey- Solo importa la Zona Dotsuku.

-Y lo conseguiré, majestad. La Zona Dotsuku dominara todos los mundos. Hoy por fin las derrotare...

-Eres demasiado directo Pisard, así no se hace. (¡Calla!) Si quieres salir escaldado, allá tu –es Poisonee.

(Ahora están en el colegio. Nana mira por encima del hombro y opina: no le gusta las cosas de escribir.)

-Esto es así, y esto es asa, y esto... *libros* ¿Ves? Solo necesitabas alguien que te lo explicara mejor.

-¡Termine! Sabes, no tengo nada en contra de los diarios... pero creo que son una fuga de seguridad.

-Je, a menos que tengas mucha memoria es bueno usarlos. *sueña* Quizás un día escriba cuentos y tal.

-Al menos tendrás algo con que entretenerte. Yo creo que me pasare la vida entera en la granja. ¿Vamos?

-Huy, que rápido os habéis vuelto amigas –Reika asoma- Me da envidia. Suzu ya no se deja achuchar...

-A veces creo que me querías como peluche en vez de tutora... –responde ella- Hitomi, ten cuidadito.

-_¿A que viene la advertencia? Solo vamos a comer y dormir. Bueno, yo además veré a Ryugu._ *amor*

(Total, la bajita sarcástica se lleva de allí a la grandullona pechuda. Las protas se van a la estación.)

-¡Se acabo la tortura! *coge cartera* Ven a coger mi tren. Pero el último tramo lo haremos en bicicleta.

(Los trenes no son nuevos para la rusa, pero si le gustaría tener bici propia. Como nunca sale de casa...)

-¿Vas cómoda? (De hecho es divertido. Quiero una.) Pues podrías, tu tienes mucho dinero. ¡Ya estamos!

(Al bajar del vehiculo le espera la primera sorpresa: una bestia feroz y peluda ladra y se tira hacia ella.)

-Guau, guau. *lametones* (Es Kuromaru, te esta probando, je, je. 'Kuro' por negro, como buen pastor.)

-¿Un pastor aleman? Esa raza no es de por aquí. Supongo que será importado. *lamida* ¡Ay, vale, vale!

-Se lo trajeron a mi padre de cachorro. Cuando oyó la palabra 'pastor' inmediatamente firmo el contrato.

(No tienen tiempo de hablar mucho mas: viene el objeto de deseo de la forastera, el grandullón Ryugu.)

-¡AH! ¡Es el! *bolsa* Toma tu yukata. Lo siento muchísimo. Pero al menos así he podido conoceros...

-Que niña mas cumplidora. Otras podrían aprender. (¡EH!) Me voy a la compra, Nana, te quedas sola.

-Tarado... bueno, le pediremos la merienda a papi y luego empezaremos la faena. (Jooo. ¿Ya te vas?)

(Hitomi se apena por que no le vera hasta la cena. Mientras hablan con los Mizushita aprendemos mas.)

-Veo que tu eres su compañera, de los Yamamoto –el padre, con una jarra- Gracias por enderezar a la cenutria de mi hija. (No soy TAN tonta...) Se lo pediría a su hermano, pero no se pueden ver. Lastima.

-Bastante tengo con aguantarle durante el trabajo. (Sabes, su nombre es lo primero que llama la atención.) Ah, me extraña que lo reconozcas. En verdad mi padre siempre quiso ser pescador, no ganadero. Porque su cuento favorito es el de Taro Urashima. (¿El de la tortuga agradecida?) Ese es. A veces es un crío.

('Ryugu', por el mítico Dragón de Mar. La siguiente fue una niña, que llevaría 'nami', por 'el oleaje'.)

-Hey niña, mientras vivas aquí debes tratarme con respeto. (Ya se, 'el que no trabaja no come'. Vamos.)

-¿A que viene el peto de granjero? *sostiene* No puedo evitar pensar que he caído en una encerrona...

(La visitante debe ayudar a la granjera a terminar sus tareas de hoy. No le importa, pero podían avisar.)

-Empezaremos por algo facilillo, coger los huevos del gallinero. (Supongo que ninguna querrá picarme.)

-¿Quién es este tipo emplumado, mepo? *mirada* (Es el gallo.) ¡Déjanos pasar, mepo! ¿Te crees duro?

(Mepple podría haber hecho su parte rápido, si no fuera por el gallo macarra y su gran pico, que blande.)

-¡Cara de pluma! ¡Te has empeñado en hacerlo difícil, mepo! *picotear* (Deberías aprender de Mipple.)

(Si, esta dialoga con las gallinas y aunque no se entienden, se dejan 'robar'. Salen hacia los establos.)

-Aquí están las ovejas. Para pelarlas se usan estas tijeras. *enseña* Mama es la que carda la lana aquí.

-Esto parece mas sosegado, que bien. *Hitomi corta* De aquí sale el hilo para mis vestidos, que diver.

-Kuromaru es el que las reúne, trabaja duro, mipo. (Yo me he enfrentado al peligro, mepo.) Pues claro.

(No es propio de Mepple tener celos de un perrito. El trabajo se acaba rápido, van hacia otro establo.)

-Esto requiere gran delicadeza... ordeñar vacas. (Jamás he visto una.) Se puede decir que aprenderás...

(Aunque sea poco estudiosa, es buena enseñando esto. Le deja a su amiga un chorro, luego toda la ubre.)

-No puedo culparte por sacar malas notas... no tienes tiempo para ti, con todo este barullo. Que pena.

-Mujer, no te pases. Mi padre quiere que tenga estudios, ya que Ryugu se quedara un día con la granja.

(¡Su hermano! El ultimo trabajo lo tenia que haber hecho el, ya que requiere músculo y poca destreza.)

-¡Ese liante! Seguro que lo sabia, por eso se fue a hacer la compra hoy. ¡No se lo perdonare! (¿Pero que hay que hacer?) Nada menos que levantar al cerdo mas gordo de la cochiquera y cargarlo en la carreta.

(Antes dicho que hecho. El terreno es pringoso y el animalito debe rondar los cien kilos. Van a por el...)

-Demostrare que puedo ser fuerte. ¡UUUGH! *levanta* ¡Pesa mas que un chon en brazos! (Pues ESO es lo que es... –Nana es obvia.) ¡Ya casi esta! *alzado* ¡Ja, chupate esa, juntas somos imparables, cerdo!

-Juntas sois Pretty Cure, diría yo, mipo. Que buen equipo. (Si, no tenéis ni que transformaros para ello.)

(En ese momento llega la nube de oscuridad y el animalito se vuelve piedra... que las aplasta de repente.)

-Jo... esto ha sido una cerdada. *dolor* -Nana se queja. (Algo mágico ha pasado... ¡viene la oscuridad!)

(El brujo melenudo aprovecha que están derrengadas para arrebatarles a los seres de peluche. ¡Que mal!)

-Os tengo en mi poder... a los cuatro. Sin estas criaturas no podéis transformaros. Se que tenéis Piedras Prisma. ¡Dármelas! (¡Que te lo has creído, mepo!) Deben ser para el Rey Haaku. ¡Ya no podéis luchar!

-Desgraciado... si te quedara una pizca de honor lucharías limpio. / Si, los japoneses aprecian el honor...

-No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué tantas molestias por salvar a las criaturas? No os han dado mas que problemas.

-Ellos no pueden defenderse. ¡Por eso les ayudamos! Aunque sean de otro mundo. / ¡Tu eres un egoísta!

-Vais a morir todos juntos... *arroja* Aplastados. Disfrutar vuestro último momento. Ya habéis perdido.

(Les entrega a Mepple y Mipple otra vez... y luego tira a los animales empedrados sobre el cuarteto.)

-¡Es vuestro fin, jua, jua, jua! *magia* ¡Al fin venceré! (¡Doble Aurora Boreal!) ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo han...?

(El tonto no sabe que sus formas humanas y mágicas NO comparten barra de energía. ¡Se han curado!)

-¡Juntas somos Pretty Cure! / Siervos del poder de la oscuridad... / ¡Es hora de que volváis a casa!

-Lo veo, ha sido gracias al Poder de la Creación... ¡debe ser para la Zona Dotsuku! ¡Ven! (¡ZAKE-NA!)

(El ser negro posee el tractor de la granja, mutandolo en robot asesino. Pelea contra un Constructicon.)

-El tubo de escape esta en su brazo... con eso puede abrasarnos. (¡Zake-na! *fuego*) Y yo le doy ideas.

(Si, tira bolas de fuego y si se acercan tira lanzallamas. Black cree que no le gustara que se le acerque.)

-Si insiste tanto en mantenernos lejos... (Es que su debilidad esta en su cuerpo.) Usaremos al cerdito...

(Agarran al porcino de piedra y lo atascan en su cañón... pero se libra de el. Saca unas ruedas picudas.)

-¡Es un aserradero portátil! Ahora es peligroso acercarse mucho. (Podemos dañarle aun –White guiña.)

(Maniobra conjunta: White se acercara para distraerlo, Black se desliza por un lateral. Ahora veremos.)

-_¡Me va a atacar con la rueda picuda... YA!_ *White se aparta* (¡No juegues con fuego, grandullón!)

(Black le patea y desvía el brazo picudo, hace que se raje su propio brazo cañón. Un problema menos.)

-¡Zake-na! *peine de rastrilladora* (Hala, con eso puede pincharnos donde quiera.) ¡Zake-na! *cadena*

(Ahora tiene la rueda picuda a modo de cadena-y-bola, para lanzarlo. White es la que tiene la idea.)

-Ya que ha perdido un brazo... ¿Por qué pararnos ahí? –hace gesto de tijera. (Así podremos terminar...)

(Cogen la rueda entre las dos... y la lanzan como frisbee a sus piernas. ¡Chas! Ya no puede menearse.)

-¡Fuego Negro! / ¡Fuego Blanco! / La pasión y nobleza de Pretty cure... / destruyen la mente maligna.

-¡No tan rápido! –Pisard se entromete- Si disparáis, destruiréis a tus queridos animales... *estatuas*

-Lo dicho, un desgraciado... es ganar, o quedarme sin granja... (¡Tranquila Black, tu poder les salvara!)

(Las mascotas aseguran que la bola fogosa curara a los animales en vez de matarlos. ¡Son Pretty CURE!)

-*pose* ¡Llama de Mármol Pretty Cure! *fwuooosh* (¡ZAKENAAAAGH *boom* Gomena gomena.)

-¡Es imposible! ¡Tenia el plan perfecto! *fwuooosh* ¡Majestad... REY HAAKU! –Pisard es vaporizado.

-Lo conseguimos. Ese demonio no volverá a molestar. (Menos mal. *brillo* Mira, ha dejado caer algo.)

-¿Mipple... Tu ves lo mismo que yo, mepo? –susto del héroe. (Pues claro. ¡Es una Piedra Prisma, mipo!)

(Se emocionan con el hallazgo. Mepple se ofrece a guardarla, se le ve nervioso. Nanami se lo piensa.)

-No se, mi familia sabe que no puedo permitirme joyas. Ya me miraron raro cuando vieron la polvera.

-¿Les dijiste que era regalo mío? –Hitomi pregunta. (Aun así.) Bueno, la bondad ha triunfado, je, je.

-No os preocupéis, estáis hablando con el gran héroe Mepple. *nervios* (¡Si, yo confío en el, mipo!)

(La princesa del Jardín de Luz se alegra. Mientras, en la guarida de los malos hay cierto descontento.)

-Pisard ha sido vencido –el rey palpita- Hemos perdido una Piedra. ¡Esto no puede volver a suceder!

-Ese Pisard fue un necio... por eso ha perecido. / No debes mostrar piedad a nadie nunca –los hermanos.

-*cruje las manos* Bien, eso significa que me toca a mi –Gekidrago se prepara... para la próxima.


	4. El lago Suwa

EXCURSION AL LAGO SUWA. ¿QUIEN ES ESE TIPO TAN BRUTO?

(Nueva entrada del diario fantástico de Hitomi, esto va tomando forma... y también se complica.)

-_H visito la casa granja de N. Se lo pasaron muy bien atendiendo a los animales, el señor de la casa era muy majo y su cuento favorito era el de Taro Urashima. En cierto momento volvió el demonio maligno y quiso petrificar los animales, pero la magia de las chicas los salvo... y consiguieron una piedra especial._

(Mepple le ha dado largas al grupo, hasta el punto de que el nuevo curso ya ha empezado, en Abril.)

-Mepple, no dudo que seas buen guardián, mipo... pero las Piedras Prisma deben colocarse en el Corazón del Prisma, mipo. (¿Qué cosa?) Ahora os digo, mipo: es un tesoro del Jardín de la Luz. ¿Lo tienes, mipo?

-Je, pues te vas a reír, mepo... ¿sabes que salimos volando del Jardín, no? Te agarre la mano... y se cayo.

-¿Queeeee? –la princesa rosa se exalta- ¡Tu sabes muy bien lo importante que es! (¡Se donde se me cayo, mas o menos, mepo!) Espero por tu bien que así sea... ¡PERO SI NO, TE LA VAS A CARGAR, mipo!

-Que miedo, mepo. *nervio* Bueno, se me cayo en un sitio con mucha agua... de eso me acuerdo, mepo.

-Mepple, eres un desastre. Menudo héroe –Nana critica. (Podría ser en un río, o en un lago –es la rubia.) Je, reza porque no se haya caído en el mar... si no, despídete de el. (Solo podemos hacer una cosa ahora.)

(Hitomi hace el gesto de 'a la batcueva' cuando donde van a ir es a la biblioteca. A mirar muchos libros.)

-Aaaagh... solo mirar tantos libros ya me marea... (Yo buscare con Mipple y Mepple, tu haz tus deberes.)

(La morena hará sus deberes de clase y luego los alcanzara. La rusa tiene experiencia en este ámbito.)

-Hay que saber como buscar. ¡A los libros de geografía! También sirven las guías de viaje. ¡En marcha!

-Si pudiera verlo lo reconocería, mepo. (Al menos puedes hacer eso, mipo. *gruñido*) ¡Creo que este!

-*libro* Veamos. 'El lago Suwa'. En la zona de Nagano. 13 kilometros cuadrados... eso es muy grande. Profundidad media de casi 5 metros... pfff, eso no será problema. Pero de el sale el río Tenryuu, vaya.

-Además dicen que el agua esta calentita en todas las épocas, mepo. (Te va a tocar remojarte, mipo.)

-Dichosos deberes... ya estoy aquí, chicos. (Ya lo tenemos, Nana.) ¿Ese es el lago? Nos tiraremos todo el fin de semana buscando. Le diré a mis papis que vamos de excursión. El Suwa no esta tan lejos en tren.

(Cambio de tercio y metemos la cámara en la Zona Dotsuku: el rey esta enviando a Gekidrago.)

-Gekidrago... tu tienes que seguir la misión. Pero no subestimes a las guerreras de la luz. Debes triunfar.

-Hum, será fácil para mi. Soy mucho mas fuerte. *nudillos* Voy para allá. (¡No seas tonto, Gekidrago!)

(Pero el bruto ya no oye a su jefe, ya se iba. Y nuestras heroas abordan el tren para llegar a su destino.)

-¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Me dejan venir porque TU vienes conmigo! –la chica Mizu- ¡Que par de memos!

-Tus padres se preocupan por ti. *libros* Además de la guía tengo un libro sobre camping, por si acaso.

-Ni aquí puedes soltar los libros... *mueca* Pero me gusta la sorpresa que dijiste. ¡Al fin tienes bici!

-Vamos a tardar en llegar al lago, era lo mejor. *rojez* Pero no se hacerlo sin ruedines. (¡No fastidies!)

(Supongo que su amiga le enseñara. Por el camino recogen leña para la futura fogata, setas y moras que luego se comerán con los snacks –gracias al libro de camping- y los peluches aprenden varias cosas.)

-Lo mas útil ha sido calcular el Norte con la sombra de un palito, mepo. *diagrama* El Jardín Arcoiris es especial solo por eso, mepo. (Si, en el Jardín de la Luz siempre hay luz, mipo.) Y la comida crece en los árboles y todo, mepo. (Así no tendrías que dar la lata a Onpu, mipo.) Uf, ni que yo fuera tan hambron...

(Por el camino encuentran algunos animalillos graciosos, mas aprendizaje para el héroe y la princesa.)

-¿Qué es eso de ahí, mepo? (Es un sapo.) Es un ser extraño, puede vivir entre el agua y la tierra, mepo.

-Nosotros también lo hacemos, mipo. ¿No te has fijado? (Ah, si, por nuestros apellidos. ¿Supongo que es coincidencia? –Hitomi medita.) Los Mizushita son 'del agua' y los Yamamoto 'de la montaña', mipo.

-Empiezo a creer que nuestro destino era cruzarnos. (*croac*) Quizás este sea el dios del lago Suwa...

(¡El lago al fin! Casi no necesitaran luz para buscar, ya que Mepple puede sentir el aura del Corazón.)

-No os preocupéis, mepo. En cuanto lo señale brillara, solo es bucear y cogerlo, esta chupado, mepo.

-Pero hay un problemilla. ¡Yo no se nadar tanto! *miradas a Nana* ¡A ver, si... pero no se sin flotador!

-Eso ha sido la sorpresa del día... –Hitomi se asombra- Creí que tu mejor que nadie sabría, Mizushita.

(La japonesa le cuenta algún tipo de recuerdo traumático, así que no es por falta de poder deportivo.)

-En cuanto el agua me cubre me da pánico. (Pero debes cargar conmigo, mepo.) ¡Vinimos por tu culpa!

-Cuando vivía en mi país de la rusia... mi padre me llevo a un lago como este, el Mar Muerto. Aprendí a nadar cuando era mas pequeña aun que Kinuka. El salitre allí es tanto que se flota sin hacer esfuerzo... (¡Eso es hacer trampa! *morros*) Pero la teoría es la misma. Venga, si tu me enseñaste a llevar la bici.

(Vaya una cosa por la otra. Van a hacer un intento de búsqueda ahora que aun hay luz del día. Al agua.)

-No te preocupes por los calzones. *desnudez* Tan solo tiéndete en el agua, Mepple debe ir sobre ti. (Jo, que vergüenza. Se me ven.) No... no te preocupes... por eso. _Buaaa... Ryugu pensara que soy plana..._

(A la rubita le da algo de envidia. A las Yamamoto les tarda en salir el pecho. ¡De repente, un ataque!)

-¡AAAH! ¡Un sapo gigante y feo! –la japonesa chilla- ¡Es el ninja sapo Jiraiya, que quiere espiarnos!

-¿De donde sacas la idea...? *¡ZAKE-NA!* ¡Ese bruto es de la Zona Dotsuku, esa es la explicación!

(Si, el gordo Gekidrago ha hecho que el Zakenna poseyera al sapo y cabalga. Empieza con exigencias.)

-Sois las Pretty Cure, seguro. Darme las Piedras Prisma. O si no me enfado... –Gekidrago amenaza.

-Pues te esperas. Vamos a buscar en nuestra bolsa. (No tengo paciencia... ¡dármelas ya, que os machaco!)

(Por supuesto, lo que hacen es traer a Mepple y Mipple para transformarse. ¿Qué se ha creído ese bruto?)

-¡Juntas somos Pretty Cure! / Siervos del poder de la oscuridad... / ¡Es hora de que volváis a casa!

-No han ido a por las piedras. ¡Me han engañado! Grrr. Ahora verán como las gasto, ju, ju. (¡ZAKE-NA!)

(Envía a su monstruo anfibio. Black enseguida deduce sus puntos fuertes y actuaran en concordancia.)

-Patas largas, gran salto... lengua larga, mucho alcance... piel resbaladiza, y además puede entrar al agua.

-Vamos Black, que no se diga –White la anima- En el agua me encargo yo. (Si, sois un equipo, mipo.)

(El bicho quiere enlazar a la morena con la lengua, esta se la pisa y le arroja al agua, donde White espera.)

-Ahora es mío. *giro torpedo* (¡Zake-naaa!) Bien, le hace daño. *impulso de agua* ¡Black, recogelo!

(Un manotazo crea una ola que lo devuelve a la orilla. Black comienza su combo de patadas al aire.)

-Pillame si puedes. *lengua* ¡Porras, pues lo hizo! (Aprovecha eso, mepo.) Creo que ya lo entiendo, je.

(La bestia verde ve como estiran su lengua, Black suelta del árbol y aterriza con un patadon en su morro.)

-¡Ahora salta! (Claro, con esas ancas...) White, ya llegaste. Podemos herirlo con la técnica de la otra vez. (Si, pero eso no evitara que salte de nuevo.) Solo nos queda repartirnos el trabajo. ¡Para mi el cielo!

(White entiende. Ella hará golpes tierra-aire, Black rematara al monstruo con patadas-hacha hacia abajo.)

-¡Hecho! Ayúdame a levantarlo. *salto* ¡Ahora debemos caerle una en cada anca! –White anuncia.

(Pegan un pisoton desguazante en cada anca. Con eso ya no podrá saltar. Se preparan para rematarlo.)

-¡Nooo, quietas ahí, mepo! –el peluche amarillo- Si destruís al Zakenna mientras posee a un ser vivo...

-Haréis daño al animal, mipo –su novia rosita- Debéis expulsarlo primero, con la Marea Arcoiris, mipo.

-*pose* ¡Aura Negra! ¡Aura Blanca! / Tu que estas manchado por la oscuridad / ¡Limpia tu alma ahora!

(En vez de fuego crean un glóbulo de agua. Al lanzarlo, crea una imagen de una marejada que arrolla.)

-¡Marea del Arcoiris: Pretty Cure! *fluuusssh* (¡ZAKE-NAAAGH! *boom* Gomena, gomena.)

-Hum, lo han conseguido... estas guerreras son peligrosas –el demonio medita. (¡No creas que huirás!)

(Ahora preparan una Llama de Mármol. Gekidrago la ve venir... pero no piensa en huir sino pararla.)

-Grrr... es muy fuerte... ¡Agh! *explosión* (¿Le hemos vaporizado...? / No, solo ha salido volando...)

-Uf, tanto trabajo y no hemos conseguido aun aquello que buscábamos, mepo. (¡Es tu culpa, mipo!)

(Para poner paz a los dos peluches el lago se ilumina y del fondo sale el ansiado Corazón de Prismas.)

-¿Vosotras me habéis encontrado? Buen trabajo, niñas... soy el Guardián –Sabiduria se presenta- Soy el que guarda el Corazón de los Prismas. (¡Es transparente!) Porque no estoy realmente aquí, guerreras...

-El Guardián es apuesto, mipo. (No es para tanto, mepo.) Guardián, tenemos una nueva Piedra Prisma.

(Sabiduría la guardara, y como en ese mundo... entrega a las Cure el cuaderno mágico y exclusivo.)

-Creo que seguiré escribiendo en mi diario. Seria un problema que solo yo pudiera leer mis 'cuentos'.

-Sigues siendo una fantasiosa. Pero te sigo necesitando, mi linda muñeca rusa. *ojos de borrego*

-¿Qué? Ay, bueno... –rojez de la rubia- Aun nos queda mañana. ¡Saldrás de esta nadando como pez!

(Y a cambio Hitomi saldrá pedaleando como los ángeles. El segundo día de excursión será tranquilo.)


	5. El partido

EL PARTIDO DE BEISBOL. ¿A QUIEN PREFIERE RYUGU?

(El diario fantástico de Hitomi se pone interesante con la aparición de un nuevo enemigo que narrar.)

-_Los duendes necesitaban recuperar su arca mágica, el Corazón de Prismas. Sus amigas terrícola fueron de excursión al legendario lago del dios sapo. Allí se cruzaron con un ogro bruto, era el próximo enviado de los demonios villanos. Aprendieron una nueva magia y recuperaron el valioso tesoro._

(Pasamos brevemente por la Zona Dotsuku. El rey esta decepcionado con el fracaso de Gekidrago.)

-Necesitas astucia, Gekidrago... para vencer a las Pretty Cure, piensa en como usar mejor a Zakenna...

-Lo conseguiré, majestad... déjeme acudir otra vez. *ruego* Esta vez las aplastare con todo mi poder.

(Ahora entramos en la escuela. Suzu y Reika, que hace mucho que no salen, vienen con una propuesta.)

-Ah, ya me acuerdo –Nana se collejea- Era para convencer al director. Uf, convencer a ese viejo estirado.

-¿De que va esto? –la rubita duda. (Es algo que nos hace mucha falta –Reika sigue- ¡Es hacer deporte!)

-No esta bien visto que las niñas hagan eso, pero un grupo queremos convencer al director de que nos deje formar un club de deporte en la escuela para practicar de forma reglamentada y eso –Suzu resume.

-Ryugu es parte del equipo de su edificio, el de solo chicos. ¡Que envidia me da! ¡Yo tengo sueños!

-¿Qué dices, Nana? (Prefiero no dar detalles.) ¿Nos lo cuentas solo a nosotras? Tampoco a la señorita Yamamoto... (Que no, que me da vergüenza.) Bueno, el plan es hacer un partido de béisbol en el patio.

(La grandullona se emociona por los lindos uniformes. Luego achucha a su peluche particular Suzu.)

-Reika, no seas cría... *se suelta* Necesitamos jugadores. Nanami había pensado también en ti, ¿sabes?

-Er, bueno... pero no se como se juega a eso. ¿Será muy pesado? (Tranqui, mujer. La meta no es ganar.)

(No, es impresionar al director con las posibilidades. Hitomi se va con ellas, a reunirse con las otras.)

-¿Qué hay, chicas? –la señora Mizushita- Yo me ofrecí para ser vuestra entrenadora. ¡Vamos a ganar!

-Mama, no las confundas. Lo que te pedimos es hacer dos grupos equilibrados. Y luego ser el árbitro.

(La señora es alta y fuerte, se nota que Nanami es hija suya. Y sin embargo esta todo el día encerrada.)

-Ah, que fácil. A ver, en este lado tu, Reika, Suzu, Hitomi... y allá van Niña de Relleno A, B, C y D...

-¡Venga, tenemos que destacar! / ¿Podremos hacerlo? / Yo quería ir con las protagonistas. / Os odio.

(Reacciones variadas y chistosas de las Niñas de Relleno. Al empezar el partido, llega el gran director.)

-Ya esta aquí, señor director... mis niñas le demostraran que pueden ser grandes atletas. ¡Como yo, je!

-Eso espero, Mizushita. Las mujeres deben ser fieles y obedientes, pero también pueden ser... fuertes. Hace tiempo encerrábamos a las mujeres en su hogar... pero el deporte es normal. El deporte es bueno.

(Su visión aun es bastante tradicional... las jugadoras ocupan sus lugares, las protas van a recoger.)

-Hitomi no tiene nada de experiencia... propongo ponerla en la zona derecha. ¡Nadie batea hacia allí!

-Si tu lo dices... pero creo que esa de allí es zurda –la rusa señala- En cuanto la toque la bola vendrá...

(Sus predicciones son acertadas. La zurda batea y lleva la bola hacia ella... y recuerda el primer día.)

-_Es como cuando Mipple cayó del cielo. ¡Tengo que salvarla! ¡La bola es Mipple!_ *zas* ¡LA COGI!

-Buen trabajo, Yamamoto. Y en tu primer día –Suzu es seca- ¿Quieres probar de lanzadora ahora?

-Ah... nunca se en que esta pensando... Ay, bueno. *pose* Tengo que lanzarla de forma que NO la de.

(La teoría es fácil, claro. Y le viene a la mente la posición de la Llama de Mármol. Va a intentar algo.)

-Esa pose me suena... –Nana medita- No se atreverá... (¡STRIKE UNO!) Pues se atrevió, que tía, je, je.

-¡Tres Strikes y fuera! ¡Hitomi, querida, has eliminado tu sola a los contrarios! –Reika se asombra.

-Ah, bueno, fue suerte. Encontré un lanzamiento tan bajo y rápido que no daba tiempo a hacer nada.

-¿Quieres batear ahora? –Reika se emociona- Quizás tengamos aquí a una futura profesional. (¿EH?)

(Eso ya la da miedito. Es capaz de abrirse la cabeza con el bate. Las demás la aseguran que no.)

-Es sencillo. En cuanto le des, echa a correr como si te persiguiera Ryugu. (_En su caso no lo haría..._)

(Hablando del rey de Roma, por la verja asoma. La rubia ha hecho dos bolas fallidas, otra mas y...)

-Venga, debo ayudar a las chicas con su proyecto. Ryugu es guapo. *amor* (¡HITOMI, LA BOLA!)

(Se atonta mirando al maromo, y claro, la bola le da en todo el morro. Así, se desmaya brevemente.)

-*despertar* Ugh... no recuerdo este techo... (¿Me recuerdas a mi? –el primogénito Mizushita.) ¡Ah, por supuesto! (Te pedí que ayudaras a mi hermana. Gracias.) _¡Es la escena que sale en todos los cuentos!_

(La escena en que el príncipe se atreve a besarla. Están solos en la enfermería. O al menos lo parecía.)

-¡Hitomi, estas bien! –Nana interrumpe. (¡Ah! *retroceso*) ¿Te esta molestando este botarate, eh?

-Yo la traje hasta aquí. Era el recreo en mi edificio, menos mal que vi el accidente. Todo ha pasado.

-¡Por que interrumpes! –Hitomi explota- Tu eres la que no tiene delicadeza. ¡No estaba haciendo nada malo! (¿Por qué le defiendes?) Porque me gusta... (¿QUE? ¿Este individuo?) Desde que le vi. ¡Tu no le conoces! (¡Claro que si, soy su hermana! Es un abuson, desconsiderado, metomentodo...) ¿Por qué no quieres que nos juntemos? (¡Porque NO!) ¡Si vas a seguir así, no voy a seguir siendo tu AMIGA!

(Se asustan de lo que han dicho. Nana sale corriendo de la habitación, Hitomi no puede hacerlo, claro.)

-No se si debimos estar escuchando... –Reika asoma. (Déjalas. Si su unión es verdadera, lo superaran.)

(La pequeñita Suzu es sabia. Ryugu sale de allí con un fatigado 'tengo que irme'. Hitomi vuelve a su clase, todavía quedan las de la tarde. Como se sientan en esquinas opuestas, no tienen ni que hablarse.)

-Uf, por fin termino el Señor Toston. Hitomi ya se ha ido... traidora. ¿Eh? Se ha dejado el cuaderno.

(No sabe ni porque, pero tratara de alcanzarla, ya que van en la misma dirección. Y al alcanzarla...)

-Esto va mal, mepo. Si no se hablan, adiós a las guerreras de Luz, mepo. (No podéis seguir así, mipo.)

(Las mascotas hablan solas, ya que ellas no se atreven. Por cabezonas. ¡Y llega el director a escena!)

-Las mujeres deben ser obedientes... *oscuridad* ¡Las mujeres deben ser obedientes! ¡Obedecernos!

-¡Esta poseído por la oscuridad, mepo! (¡Por favor, tenéis que transformaros y salvar su alma, mipo!)

-Es cierto. Aunque no queramos... (Nuestra misión sigue ahí.) Seguimos siendo las Pretty Cure. ¡Kia!

(Transformación al canto. Gekidrago estaba observando, y sale a mirar. Esto las pone de mal humor.)

-¡Juntas somos Pretty Cure! / Siervos del poder de la oscuridad... / ¡Es hora de que volváis a casa!

-El deporte es normal... el deporte es bueno. *oscuridad* ¡Hacer deporte! *ataque* ¡Moveros mas!

(Increíblemente, el Zakenna ha hecho poco para cambiarlo: el director ya era de por si un tío musculado y de poblada barba. Ahora saca una regla de medir cómicamente gigante, con la que da reglazos brutales.)

-¡Ugh! *Black agarrada* Que brazo... no puedo ni acercarme. (*reglazo = ¡paf!* ¡Ni yo por detrás!)

(Concluyen que deben unir fuerzas en un solo frente. Al unísono, un gancho alto le despoja del arma.)

-¡Yo iré por arriba! –Black acelera hacia delante. (¡Yo por abajo entonces!) ¡Tenia ganas de zurrarle!

(Descarga su rabia en el viejo, puño en el hígado, White llega con resbalón y zancadilla que le derriba.)

-Nos da tiempo para uno mas. ¡Aupame! *Black impulsa* ¡Esto por ser un viejo de mollera cerrada!

(Culetazo que le hunde en el suelo por White. Las mascotas recuerdan que es humano, así que hala.)

-¡Marea del Arcoiris: Pretty Cure! *fluuusssh* (¡ZAKE-NAAAGH! *boom* Gomena, gomena.)

-Las mujeres también pueden ser... fuertes. *desmayo* (¡Grrr, han podido con el! –Gekidrago ruge.)

(Se traga otra Llama de Mármol. Aun no aprende a esquivar, el bobo... por fin las han dejado solas.)

-¿Qué querías? –Hitomi se prepara para marchar. (Nada... ya nada.) Mejor... ahora no tengo... ganas.

(Nanami se lleva el cuaderno a casa. Quien sabe, quizás la ayude con los deberes. Pero lee algo raro.)

-¿Eh? Esta hoja estaba suelta. Parece que es del diario. 'Arrancar... empezar diario de las Pretty Cure'. Parece que era la primera hoja... y decidió darle al cuaderno otro uso. *lee* Esto no lo había visto...

_-Año Nuevo. El deseo de este año es el mismo que el del pasado. Y seguramente, lo será el que viene. Quiero... poder tener amigas. Ryugu Mizushita me encontró y hablamos. Su hermana tiene problemas con las notas. Me pidió ayudarla, yo acepte... así el no tenia nada que ver, y yo ganaba una amiga... aunque no lo hubiera pedido, yo lo habría hecho. Quiero una amiga de verdad. Nanami es perfecta._

(Eso explica muchas cosas... al día siguiente se la cruza camino a la escuela, y ahora si le da la hoja.)

-Esto es tuyo... *cuaderno* (No pude escribir el diario. ¿Por qué no me lo diste antes?) Tenia miedo. No, no me entiendas mal. Cuando os vi en la enfermería... me dio pánico. Mi hermano y mi mejor amiga... es horrible recordarlo. Sabes, algún día mi hermano se ira. Se casara y ya no le volveré a ver. Eso ha sido así desde el inicio de los tiempos. (¿Entonces le aprecias?) ¿Tu que crees? Pero no me lo pone fácil. Tras ver aquello creí que os perdería a los dos. No podía soportarlo. No quiero estar sola... por eso tenia miedo.

-Yo también he tenido algo de culpa. 'Las hermanas de los colegas no se tocan', dicen los chicos. En algo tienen razón, ji, ji –la rusa deja caer- Aunque casi me dio el beso... aun no cree que yo sea buena esposa.

-Idiota, se lo pierde. Ibas a ser una cuñadita de cuidado. (¿Haréis las paces?) NO. Tengo una reputación.

-Dos de tres no esta mal, mepo. Menos mal que ya son amigas, mepo. (Nunca dejaron de serlo, mipo.)

-¡Por cierto, buena noticia! El director ha accedido a crear un club de deporte para el edificio del colegio de las chicas. ¿Crees que hemos tenido algo que ver? –Nana sabe por su madre. (Puede que si. *guiño*)

(Risa histerica. Ya vemos que las Pretty Cure no solo arreglan problemas que vienen de las tinieblas...)


	6. La escolta

ESCOLTA PELIGROSA. HITOMI LA ILUSIONISTA

(Se acaban las clases de momento, Junio esta aquí, pero el diario de las Pretty Cure no se detiene.)

-_En el colegio d tuvo lugar un partido de béisbol. En el estaba en juego la creación de un club de deporte para las chicas. El director no estuvo muy convencido al ver a H sufrir un accidente. Después de discutir con N, el director desapareció. El ogro le había controlado, pero las niñas mágicas le salvaron._

(Granja de los Mizushita. El padre entrega a su hijo un papel y una gran bolsa. Le manda de recados.)

-Tienes que ir a la lonja y traer esta bolsa llena de pescado. Con ello aguantaremos hasta el otoño, ¿vale?

-¡Kentaro! –su mujer acude- Podrías mandar a Nana también. Se merece una excursión, y algún regalo...

-Hum, cierto que mi querida cenutria ha sacado buenas notas. Para ser ella. (¡PAPA!) Toma esto, venga, cómprate algo bonito. ¡Pero no muy caro! Aun no se de donde sacaste esa polvera, no te pega en nada.

-Ya te lo dije, era regalo de Hitomi. Ella tiene otra igual. (No sabia que eras coqueta...) Tu calla, merluzo.

(Eso le pasa al hermano por intervenir. A eso van, a comprar merluzos y otros peces, pero Nana piensa.)

-Ya se que he dicho que era un regalo... ahora tendré que hacerle yo a ella otro. No se me ocurre nada.

-Puede ser algo artesano, mepo. Sabrá que lo has hecho tu cuando lo mire, mepo. (A veces tienes buenas ideas, mequetrefe.) ¡Pues claro, mepo! También puede ser que tenga dos mitades y tu usas la otra, mepo.

(Se revela que era su estrategia con Mipple. Nanami decide regalar algo relevante a la afición de Hitomi.)

-¡Un retal! Así puede ponerlo en una camisa. O en la cartera del colegio. Veamos. Algo con 2 mitades.

(Llega la hora de comer, que pasa sin incidente. Después van a partir en la carreta hacia la metropolis.)

-¿Se te ocurrió algo, mepo? (Mira esto: sois Mipple y tu.) Yo no soy gordo... ni tan cabezón, mepo.

(Con cuatro trapos de colores y botones ha hecho el diseño... Hitomi lo mejorara mucho, pero bueno.)

-Hoy es día de mercado. Seguro que la encuentro. Tiene dinero a espuertas... por fuerza comprara algo.

(Monta en el vehiculo y les pilla caravana. La morena ve un bici-carro muy cerca de ellos. ¡Es la rubia!)

-¡Que feliz casualidad! –Hitomi saluda- Papa iba al banco a sacar los billetes para pagar las nominas.

-También mis empleados tienen que cobrar. (¿Señor Toshi?) Veo que me conoces, chico. ¿De donde? (Usted diseño los uniformes de mi equipo –explica el mozo.) Si, ya me acuerdo. El equipo de futbol.

-Ay, que niño mas guapo. Será mi novio –la peque se asoma. (¡Kinuka! *venas* ¡No digas esas cosas!)

-Son idénticas... –el se asombra. (A mi también me dio escalofríos.) Bueno, quizá de aquí a unos años.

-¡Eres CRUEL! Me enfado –morros de la mayor. (Je, el chico no deja todos sus huevos en una cesta.)

(Al padre le ha caído bien, así que le pide escoltarle al banco a cambio de una propinilla. El lo acepta.)

-Gracias, ya podéis volver a lo vuestro. (Mi hermana iba a regalar algo a Hitomi.) Eso es honorable...

-¡Alcornoque, era un secreto! –se molesta- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos por allá. (No te preocupes tanto.)

(Su amiga no quiere obligarla, pero es el honor japonés. Nana entrara a la joyería cercana al banco, y la familia rusa adentro para su transacción. ¡Pues dos encapuchados entran a por otra transacción mayor!)

-¡Las manos en alto! ¡Esto es un atraco como un estadio! –el pistolero- Tu, agarra un rehén o algo así.

-¡Esta me vale! –el navajero- Tiene un pelo precioso. He oído que el rubio se paga el triple. (¡Noooo!)

(La peque es apresada, los presentes están contra la pared por el pistolero... pero Hitomi susurra algo.)

-¿Que farfullas? (Pienso vencerte –ella saca algo.) ¡Jua, jua! ¿Pretendes detenerme con unas tijerillas?

(Ella hace un gesto de corte al aire. Justo después, la lámpara araña del banco cae sobre el y le noquea.)

-Uf, me he librado del mas peligroso. (¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¡Bruja!) No te vas a librar, te lo aseguro.

(Ahora saca agujas y lana, hace gesto de coser. Al acabar unas puntadas, agarra las agujas como dagas.)

-Esto no me gusta... ¡ay, es una postura de samurai! –agarre normal + inverso- ¡Ahí os quedáis, paletos!

(Trata de echar a correr con Kinuka, pero sus piernas estaban atadas por lana. Tropieza y cae de bruces.)

-¡Eres mío! –el señor Toshi le inmoviliza. (¡Buaaa! –llanto chirriante de su hija.) Hala, nena, ya paso...

(Usan el cable de la lámpara caída para atar a ambos. Hitomi cae de rodillas... y ahora entra su amiga.)

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¡Ha habido un intento de robo! –la morena se asusta. (Ay... *nervios* El miedo me ha podido al fin... es el farol mas brillante que me he tirado jamás.) Merluzo, consuela a la señorita.

(Ryugu abraza a las dos. Los policías llegan y se llevan a los rateros. Ahora la rubia puede explicarlo.)

-No, no soy bruja, ji, ji... (Oficialmente... –susurra Nana.) Mientras todos estaban contra la pared le dije a Mipple que se pusiera cerca del cable de la lámpara. Ella entendió el gesto y así tumbamos al primero de los ladrones. Con el segundo, Mipple le ato los cordones y cayo en cuanto quiso huir. Así les vencimos.

-Ha sido un gran esfuerzo, mipo. Pero me alegro. (¡La princesa es la mejor, mepo!) Que vergüenza, mipo.

-Iba a darte mi regalo de gracias... pero mejor me lo guardo hasta que lleguemos a tu casa. Que peligro...

(Si es de una joyería es valioso... aunque con el presupuesto de la granjera, no tanto. Hacen los grupos.)

-Papa, quiero seguir en el carro de Nanami. Me siento mas tranquila. (Bueno, pero no tardes en volver.)

(Toshi ira inmediatamente a su mansión, la rubia mayor se ira a la lonja con los hermanos Mizushita.)

-Mi padre es el que suele venir, ya te dije que quería ser pescador. Por suerte Japón no tiene problemas de pesca, así que no es un gasto grande. (Nunca comí pescado hasta salir de la Rusia... que suerte tienes.)

(Están cerca del puerto. Los pescadores tienen sus puestos cerca de las líneas de amarre. Ryugu la avisa.)

-Aun no sabes nadar muy bien, no quisiera que te caigas al mar. (Bah, preocúpate por ti –ella se molesta.)

-Si se cayera nadaría como una... er, como una tortuga. Lenta y segura –la rusa comenta- (¿Eso parezco?)

(La chica va a protestar, pero el mar se revuelve, y llega la nube de oscuridad... ¡Gekidrago es un kraken!)

-¡Ya me habéis enfadado! *tentáculos* Darme las Piedras Prisma o me cargo todo. ¡Me quedo con este!

(El bruto ha agarrado al desmayado Ryugu, y amenaza con tirarlo al mar. Las chavalas se transforman.)

-¡Juntas somos Pretty Cure! / Siervos del poder de la oscuridad... / ¡Es hora de que volváis a casa!

-Ese alcornoque es mi hermano, maldito ogro... te has metido con quien no debías –Black se enfurece.

(Se lanzan a subir por sus tentáculos y a zurrar. El pulpo monstruo tiene muchos para frenar sus golpes.)

-Este humano me estorba, lo tirare igual. *zas* (¡NO! El poder de la oscuridad lo mantiene desmayado...)

-¡Olvídate, Black! Ve al agua, mepo. (¿No oíste que no puedo nadar?) ¡Tu hermano se ahogara, mepo!

(El peluche amarillo tiene mucha razón. White, la mejor nadadora, esta enredada. Depende de ella.)

-¡Aaaaagh...! *salto* ¡Las cosas que hago por el...! (Sabia que ella también aprecia a su hermano, mipo.)

(White se ha soltado y entretiene al enemigo hasta que Black pone a Ryugu a salvo. Se une a la batalla.)

-Tengo una idea. ¡Monstruo! ¿Quieres las Piedras Prisma? ¡Aquí están! *lanza* (¡Black, no lo hagas!)

(White no ha visto su farol, y eso que sabe marcarse uno... son gemas baratas, y el ogro se exaspera.)

-Grrr, estas no son. ¡Es la ultima vez que me engañáis! (Me ha engañado incluso a mi –White admite.)

-No eran solo para distraer, jue, jue. (No lo pillo, mepo.) Le he obligado a usar TODOS los tentáculos.

(Ahora están bien a la vista y desenredados, por usarlos para atrapar las gemas. No puede evitar esto.)

-Tenemos que empujarle a tierra. (¡Te ayudo, Black!) Por supuesto. Puja por allí. (¡No os dejare!)

(Un doble patadon en el cogote molusco lo impulsa a tierra. Allí le clavan una tienda entera de arpones.)

-Ahí quietecito. ¡Fuego Negro! / ¡Fuego Blanco! / La pasión y nobleza de Pretty Cure... –cargan su rayo.

-¡Llama de Mármol: Pretty Cure! *fwuoooosh* (¡ZAKE-NAAAGH *boom* Gomena gomena...)

-Urg... he perdido al Zakenna... *des-evoluciona* ¡No puedo detener eso! ¡REY HAAKU! *vaporizado*

(El ogro ha desaparecido al fin... y suelta su Piedra Prisma, una verdadera. La japonesa va con su tato.)

-Merluzo con suerte... tienes dos mujeres que te adoran... se desviven por ti. Dos brujas muy fuertes...

-Y has aprendido a nadar por el. En el mar, me refiero. Eso tiene merito. (No se lo digas. En serio, si lo cuentas te MATO.) Ay, vale. ¿Qué eran esas gemas? (Era tu regalo...) No te preocupes, así me salvaste.

-Pero tiene otra cosa, mepo. Es algo artesano, con dos mitades, mepo. (Ya veo que fue tu idea, mipo.)

(La princesa se alegra de que su noviete haga esas cosas. La morena enseña el retal y la rubia lo coge.)

-Son lindos. Puedo poner este diseño de Mepple y Mipple en una prenda. (Pero en una que no se vea...)

(No quiere que se descubra el pastel del Jardín de Luz. Pero no allí sino en la Zona Dotsuku, hay jaleo.)

-Gekidrago ha caído... hemos perdido su Piedra Prisma –el rey negro- ¿Cómo pensáis arreglar esto?

-Yo me ocupo, majestad –la melenuda Poisonee- Este trabajo requiere inteligencia y astucia, je, je...

-No me fío, hermanita –el chulo Kirya- Soy partidario de un enfoque mas directo. Yo lo conseguiré...

(Ahí dejamos a los oscuros tramando complots, al fin las buenas terminan su excursión por la ciudad.)


	7. Poisonee

LA ASTUTA POISONEE: EL CORAZÓN SOÑADOR DE LAS CHICAS.

(Nueva entrada de diario Pretty Cure, que además incluye dibujos gracias a la idea de Nana del retal.)

-_Las amiga viajaron a la ciudad con su familia. H se vio envuelta en un atraco, pero tuvo fe y calma y su duende la ayudo a impartir justicia. Después, en la lonja, N iba a perder a su hermano si dejaba que se ahogara... pero nado hacia el, y juntas vencieron por fin al ogro, con forma de pulpo._

(Hoy empezamos en casa de Nanami, duerme en su hamaca... y además sueña cositas interesantes.)

-_¡Nanami Mizushita ha batido el record de los 100 metros, dejandolo en 3 segundos 2 decimas! ¡Y ha batido el de lanzar peso, 7 kilometros 600 metros! ¡Nanami es fuerte! ¡Nanami es veloz! ¡Ella es...!_

-¡CENUTRIA! –su padre la despierta. (¡Uaaah! *pataplom* Papa, no jorobes.) ¡Tienes que ir a clase!

(Se acabo el verano, así que le toca mover la patorras para ir al colegio. Hoy se va a cruzar con alguien.)

-Uf, que llego tarde. Anda, si son las Niñas de Relleno –saluda al grupo- ¿Qué están haciendo por aquí?

-¿No te has enterado? Que fuerte, tía. / Han abierto un puesto de bebidas superbueno. / Aun os odio.

-¿No es un poco mayor para vender limonada, señora? –Nana duda. (Tenemos nuevos tipos de bebida, chiquilla. ¡De cualquier sabor! Esta bebida energética sabe a chocolate.) ¡Ya era hora que lo inventaran!

(Se lleva un botellin por un puñado de yens, igual que las otras. La tendera se ríe de forma misteriosa.)

-_Nanami Mizushita... de padres granjeros, 15 años, va a esa escuela. Pronto caerá en mis garras, ju, ju._

(Macabro... la sombra la cubre y vemos que es Poisonee. ¿Qué narices la ha vendido? Vamos al cole.)

-¡Hitomi, que bien! Tenia que decírselo a alguien. Por fin han inventado la bebida de chocolate. ¡Guay!

-Ah, la de la vendedora de la esquina... Suzu me lo comento, aunque no compro nada. Yo si, mira esto.

-Es una bebida de te frío, mipo. Tiene un gusto muy elegante, como el que hacen en nuestra casa, mipo.

-Nana no aprecia esas bebidas, mepo. Si fuera por ella bebería un filete hecho liquido, mepo. (¡Calla!)

-Si, la entiendo... come fuerte porque quiere ser fuerte –Hitomi recuerda- Hablando de, ha aparecido un nuevo alumno en el edificio de los chicos. (¿Es fuerte?) Tiene un aire misterioso... y juega muy bien, si.

-Siempre que quiero conocer chicos mi hermano ya los ha pervertido... voy a ir a ver si vale la pena...

(Si, todos quieren esposas fieles y cocineras, no atletas. Miran durante el recreo y están jugando futbol.)

-Os diré una cosa... soy mejor que todos los aquí presentes juntos –chico de pelo lacio y negro. (Eso hay que demostrarlo, listillo –el portero.) A eso venia. Si os regateo a todos, quiero ser titular del equipo.

(Ese peinado es familiar... el nuevo agarra el balón y lo lleva al otro medio campo sin sacarse las manos.)

-¿Es que tienes ahí el dinero del almuerzo? –portero señala sus bolsillos- Veamos si tienes buen chute...

(El recién llegado aupa el balón... y lo chuta con fuerza oscura, que destroza al portero y a la portería.)

-Tienes gran fuerza y técnica... pero a esto se juega en equipo –Ryugu abronca- Aprende a pasar, ¿vale?

-¡Botarate, no le perviertas! –Nana grita- ¡A ese tipo le fascina el poder, igual que yo! ¡Es alucinante!

-_Esa es la tal Nanami... es boba, será fácil engañarla... tiene ansia de poder, eso puedo aprovecharlo..._

(Para el que lo dude, el nuevo alumno es Kirya. Las heroas han terminado el día y se separan al volver.)

-Uf, esa bebida mas que energía me ha dado gases. (Porque tragas sin parar, mepo.) Voy a sentarme...

(Se sienta en un banco de la avenida. Se amodorra y vuelve a soñar: esta en el estadio de la Olimpiada.)

-_¡Para el día de hoy, ceremonia de clausura de los Juegos Olimpicos de Missouri, la recordwoman Nanami Mizushita dirá unas palabras! –altavoz que vocifera- ¡Esta mujer nos ha dado una lección a todos estableciendo nuevos record imposibles para hombres! ¡Es un portento del esfuerzo y las ganas!_

_-Ay, que vergüenza. ¡Era mi sueño venir aquí! –ella, en ropa deportiva- Siempre quise demostrar que las mujeres también podemos ser fuertes, veloces y agiles. Pero aun así, buenas esposas... sigo soltera..._

_(Tras recibir una gran medalla, los otros atletas vienen a mantearla, pero el héroe Mepple sospecha.)_

_-Presiento oscuridad acechando, mepo. (¿Mepple? ¿Qué haces aquí?) Estas soñando. ¡Cuidado, mepo!_

_(Por hablar, los atletas se transforman en Zakennas muy cachas. La morena esta sola ante el peligro.)_

_-¿Cómo ha pasado esto? (¡Es una trampa de la Zona Dotsuku, mepo!) ¡Eso ya lo había adivinado, tío! *corre* Anda, si no me alcanzan. ¡Je, es porque he soñado ser la plusmarquista! Les voy a tumbar..._

_(Por supuesto, sigue siendo su sueño, es la mas fuerte, veloz y agil. No tiene que transformarse ni nada.)_

_-No se acaban... y presiento que Hitomi estará sufriendo algo similar. (¡Tenemos que salvarlas, mepo!)_

(Corre contra algo que la saca del sueño: Kirya estaba a punto de ahorcarla... y se chocan de morros.)

-¡Ay, perdón... *dolor* Pero tengo prisa! Gracias por velar mi sueño. (¿Eso fue un beso, mepo?) ¡Calla!

(Ella pega un manotazo a su bolsillo que Mepple sufre. Cree que Kirya había estado cuidándola. Ilusa.)

-Eso es lo que los humanos llaman beso. No se si debería gustarme. *telepatia* Hermana, ten cuidado.

(En otro lugar de la calle, Hitomi esta terminando su botellin de te frío. Mipple incluso le da un sorbo.)

-Que rico... con esto puedo tomar te fuera de casa, que gran invento. (Coincido contigo, esta rico, mipo.)

-Hola, muchacha –una señora vieja- ¿Me dejas sentarme? (Si, claro.) Hace un día muy bueno, ¿verdad? Dan ganas de dormir la siesta. (Tengo sueño...) Me gusta este parque, parece... un paisaje de cuento. Yo leia muchos cuentos de pequeña. (Yo también... *bostezo* Me encantan las historias de fantasía. Algún día quiero crearlos...) ¿Ah si? (No me disgusta coser... pero mi sueño es que la gente crea en la fantasía.)

(El aire se ha vuelto difuso... ya están dentro del sueño, y la vieja también. Muchos niños aparecen.)

-_¡Es Hitomi Yamamoto! / ¡Es una Premio Nobel de Literatura! / ¡Porfa, firme mi libro! –los chiquitos._

_-Parece que eres famosa –la vieja sigue. (No se preocupe, ahora la atiendo.) Mira, alguien vino a verte._

_-Buenas tardes, la famosa Yamamoto, ¿verdad? (¡El escritor extranjero, Kozumi Yakumo! El también vino de fuera de Japón.) Quiero que sepas que tu origen no importa. Si trabajas con ganas tu creación llegara a la gente, sean quien sean. (¿Usted no se había muerto este año...?) Bah, solo quería saludar..._

_(El señor se desvanece y la deja con sus fans. La están rodeando, la oscuridad los tinta... y pasa algo.)_

-Buenas tardes –es Madame Petrova- Veo que ha estado hablando con mi nieta. ¿Le importa si me siento a su lado? (Abuela... donde están mis fans...) No tengas miedo, mi niña. A veces cuestas distinguir entre realidad y fantasía. Por eso debes entrenar el ojo de tu corazón... así podrás ver a quien te quiere perder.

-Que dices... esa señora no ha hecho nada. (Tiene razón, no sea usted grosera.) Pero nunca la había visto...

-Los desconocidos son peligrosos –sigue la abuela- Pero mas aun los que usan artes oscuras. (¿Pero que dice? –la desconocida.) Este es un pueblo pequeño donde todos nos conocemos, pero aun si no fuera así... he aprendido a distinguir a una señora de una bruja. (¡Como se atreve!) El aura oscura de los que tratan con el Maligno... era muy fuerte en nuestra patria la Rusia. Una oscuridad que acechaba a nuestro Zar...

(Se referirá al confabulador Rasputin. La desconocida se quita el disfraz y piensa seguir por las malas.)

-Ya me habéis hartado –la astuta Poisonee. (¡Si que era una bruja! / ¡Ten cuidado, mi niña! –se alejan.)

-¡Hitomiiii! –su amiga japonesa. (¡Nanamiiii!) ¡No te duermas, es un truco para que te ataquen demonios!

(La señora rusa quiere defenderlas... pero un pulso de energía la desmaya, y las niñas ya tienen via libre.)

-Te has metido con mi abuela... y lo vas a pagar. ¡Ya no voy a temer ser de raza mezclada! ¡Yo soy yo!

(Apoyan a la abuela contra un árbol y se transforman, la chula de la bruja les ha dejado tiempo y todo.)

-¡Juntas somos Pretty Cure! / Siervos de poder de la oscuridad... / ¡Es hora de que volváis a casa!

-Os habéis librado de mi trampa... pero solo habéis escapado. ¡No podéis hacer frente a tanta oscuridad!

-Esos son los Zakennas de mi sueño... (¡ZAKE-NA!) Supongo que el tuyo también los tendría, ¿cierto?

-No, mi abuela llego a tiempo... de salvarme. Gracias... a su manera, es muy fuerte. ¡Vamos a vencerlos!

(Hay Zakennas gordos y brutos, otros son flacos y rápidos. Quizás son muchos, pero no poseen a nadie.)

-Pse, si no poseen nada son sencillos –Black suelta. (Gracias por la pista, niñata.) ¡Por que hablaría...!

(Los Zakennas se dispersan por el parque y poseen a los paseantes. Ahora se las ven contra los zombis.)

-¿Y ahora que? –White se espanta- ¡A estos no podemos zurrarlos! (Vuestro poder los rescatara, mipo.)

(Tiene razón la princesa. Esto ya lo intento Pisard, y le salio mal. Cargan su ataque de Mármol y esperan.)

-Tontas. ¡Pasadlo bien destruyendo a los humanos, yo me largo! –Poisonee se retira- Ya nos veremos...

-El aura del Poder de Luz no les alcanzara a todos si disparamos en línea... ya se, debemos ¡SALTAR!

(Black le hace entender a su amiga y juntas de las manos saltan al aire, y disparan la Llama de Mármol.)

-¡Llama de Mármol: Pretty Cure! *fwuooosh* (¡ZAKE-NAAAAGH *boom* Gomena gomena...)

(Han lanzado su golpe como un meteoro y los han purificado. Además, dispersado por el parque, bien.)

-Nadie recordara lo que ha pasado. ¡Abuelaaa! –la rubia va con ella. (¿Se ha ido esa desconocida, niña mía?) Tranquila, no era una bruja. Que cosas tienes. Era una... robabolsos camuflada. Abundan mucho en esta época. (Yo soy testigo –la morena la apoya- Solo necesite una azotaina para espantarla, Madame.)

-Los años me han hecho cauta, niñas. Una sombra oscura acechaba en nuestra madre Rusia, y nos ha seguido... volvamos a casa. _Ah, yo me equivocaba. La magia no solo es obra del diablo... hay alguien que puede usarla para el bien. Enviadas de nuestro Señor... gracias. 'Es hora de que volváis a casa', je, je..._

(La señora cree que se lo decían a ella... por su bien. Pero la bruja existe, y es una gran rencorosa.)


	8. Las rivales

¿SON MEJORES O SON PEORES? NUESTRAS RIVALES PRETTY CURE.

(La extranjera escribe su diario Pretty Cure mientras la matriarca rusa descansa de tantas emociones.)

-_Las niñas mágica encontraron una enemiga nueva y taimada, una bruja enviada por el reino de la oscuridad. Aprovecho la debilidad de su corazón para hacerlas soñar con sus deseos mas buenos... que luego invadió y convirtió en pesadillas. Pero las niñas se tienen entre si, y a su familia. Y vencieron._

(Han pasado un puñado de semanas. Poisonee esta lista para hacer un nuevo intento, se lo dice a su rey.)

-Las Pretty Cure te han vencido... esas guerreras no deben ser subestimadas. (No lo haré, majestad.) Las Piedras Prisma controlan el poder de la Creación... deben ser nuestras para que la Zona Dotsuku viva...

(En mitad de la calle, su hermano Kirya se reúne con la melenuda. Ella le pide traer algo, y el lo saca.)

-¿Así que esto es parte de tu plan? No veo como este papel puede ayudarte. Ya lo sabes todo de ellas.

-Pues claro que si. Quiero que conozcan el horror del que ve sus secretos al descubierto. Y cuando sean vulnerables, atacare a traición. ¡Es la forma de destruirlas para siempre! Sigue a lo tuyo, si te parece...

-Crees que no me muevo, pero estoy avanzando en mi plan de invasión. Pronto todos me obedecerán...

-¡Tratas demasiado con humanos! Pronto estarán todos aniquilados. (No me rompas mis juguetes. Aun.)

(La malosa se larga antes de llamar la atención con su ropa. Entramos en el salón de actos del colegio.)

-Estamos llegando al Festival de Otoño de nuestro querido colegio –el enorme director- Es momento de enseñar nuestros logros en la ciencia y el deporte a nuestros compañeros y rivales. Señor Toston. (¿Qué? Er, bueno, como ha dicho... esforzaros en las actividades de vuestros clubs y quedaremos en buen lugar.)

(Al dire se le ha escapado el mote del tutor de las chicas. Al oír la palabra 'club' Hitomi sufre sudores.)

-¿No tendremos que jugar béisbol otra vez? (Nah, eso lo haré yo –su amiga- Tu representaras otro club.)

(La rusa elige algo mas tranquilito, como el club de cocina, que servirá delicatessen de todo el mundo.)

-¡Esto si es para mi! –alegría de la pobre- Tienes que comer mas verduras. Les enseñare mi ensaladilla.

-Guau, tía. Con esto vais a recaudar mucho, esta bien rico. (Tengo que estar de acuerdo, mepo.) ¡SSHH!

-Ah, hola a las dos, chicas –Reika y Suzu asoman- Es una lastima que vayas a estar en la cocina, Hitomi querida. (Si, nuestro club de teatro iba a hacer una obra que te viene como anillo al dedo. Mira el guión.)

(La canija saca un papel y ambas casi gritan allí mismo: es un extracto del diario Pretty Cure de Hitomi.)

-¿QUE? O sea, pero... ¿COMO? –la japonesa se altera. (Que pillina, Hitomi. *abrazo* Seguro que hiciste este cuento para interpretar junto a Nana. No te culpo.) ¡EH! Quiero decir... ¿Cómo ha llegado a vuestras manos? (Bueno, todos podían dejar sugerencias en el buzon de clase –Suzu aclar- Y esta nos gusto.)

-Entonces... ¿Qué sabéis de las Pretty Cure? (Son niñas mágicas. Hay duendes buenos y demonios malos también. Típico de un cuento japonés.) Son un cuento. No son reales, ¿vale? Nada de eso es posible.

-Hitomi preciosa, te pones defensiva por usar tu obra... tranquila, Suzu y yo seremos las protagonistas.

(La grandullona se disculpa con reverencia, promete hacer justicia a su creación. Pero no se fían mucho.)

-¿Quién narices ha podido filtrar el secreto, mepo? ¡Me pone nervioso, mepo! (Aun si no lo supieran seria un problema, mipo. Podrían atacarlas creyendo que sois vosotras, mipo.) Pues habrá que vigilarlas, mepo.

(Esa tarde están presentes en el ensayo. Ciertamente lo hacen bien. Les gusta tanto que lo van a mostrar.)

-Iremos así vestidas por la calle y con un cartel. ¡Es súper ideal! –Reika se emociona. (No es buena idea.)

(Nana no la convence. Hitomi sigue dando vueltas al asunto de la filtración. Ha podido ser su hermanita.)

-Los del parvulario han puesto sus dibujos en un mural. Kinuka debió dibujarnos al ver una pagina de mi diario. ¿Pero como llego el texto al buzon? (Siempre te dejas el diario por ahí. ¡Mira que te lo avise!)

(Detiene su regañina, porque las amigas de las heroas han entrado en un callejón. Allí hay ¡Zakennas!)

-Maldita nuestra suerte. Tenemos que transformarnos. (¡No, espera! Parece que Suzu y Reika siguen ahí.)

(No se han desmayado. De hecho luchan muy bien contra los Zakennas. ¡Y les hacen Rayo de Mármol!)

-¡Esto no es posible! ¡Tienen poderes de verdad! –Nana alucina- ¿Será el traje? Si no, no entiendo nada...

-Han acabado con ellos, la oscuridad se va... ¡Mipple, por favor! –Hitomi ruega- ¡Dinos que ha pasado!

-No quería pensar en la posibilidad, pero puede que ellas también sean Pretty Cure, mipo. Si hay otros habitantes del Jardín de la Luz aquí... es posible, mipo. Pero no se porque no habían actuado antes, mipo.

-Princesa, esta muy claro, mepo. ¿Dónde mejor esconder un árbol que en mitad del bosque, mepo? (Eso es ingenioso por tu parte, Mepple.) Me ofendes... ellas aceptaron hacer esa obra para disimular, mepo.

-Si son de verdad Pretty Cure debieron disimular muy bien su susto cuando Hitomi escribió sobre ellas.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar con ellas. (¿Qué?) Al menos sugerirlo. Nos vendría bien la ayuda, Nana...

(¿De repente no confían en su propia fuerza? Al día siguiente Nanami se cruza con Kirya en el colegio.)

-Ah, tu eres el nuevo... (Kirya.) Eso. Estaba pensando... ¿Qué pasaría si se te da bien algo y... bueno, te encuentras con alguien que lo hace mejor? (Ridículo. No hay nadie mejor que yo. Y si hubiera dudas, se lo demostraría.) A ver, no pretendo competir, solo colaborar. (Que estupidez. Ni en el estudio, ni en el deporte, ni en nada. El poder es lo único que importa. Colaborar es de débiles.) Eres muy radical, ¿no?

(Al menos la ha servido para aclararse. Solo hay lugar para un par de Pretty Cure en esta ciudad. Va a buscar a su amiga rubia y esperan a después del ensayo, donde otra vez la otra pareja se queda vestida.)

-Es que me gustan tanto –la grandullona admite. (Reika, no seas niña. ¿Queréis hablar de la obra, no?)

(La canija listilla les hace quedar en el solar cerca del parque. Allí tendrán espacio para discutir el tema.)

-No creí que diría esto, pero podemos... competir. (¿Qué dices? –la rusa no entiende.) No quiero evadir mi responsabilidad, pero si resultan ser mejores Cure que nosotras... les daremos las Piedras Prisma, ¿vale?

(A los peluches no les convence, pero esperaran a que acabe la prueba. En el solar, las otras ya llegaron.)

-Chicas, he estado pensando y creo que podemos dejar de disimular. (No te oyen. ¿Qué tienen en la cara?)

-¡La oscuridad esta dentro de ellas, mipo! (Ha debido ser una trampa. ¡Sabia que no me fiaba, mepo!)

-¡Jua, jua! –la bruja aparece- ¿Queréis saber cual es el mejor par de Pretty Cure? Ahora lo comprobareis.

(Las originales se transforman rápidamente y detienen el primer golpe. Reika es Black, Suzu es White.)

-Pues no lo hacen mal. ¡Pero tienen que despertar! Yo iré por Reika. (Creo que podré sostener a Suzu...)

(La enorme colegiala empieza con un pulso oscuro que paraliza a su amiga, y empieza su serie de golpes. La falsa White se decide por moverse instantáneamente a su espalda y darla un solo golpe durísimo.)

-No se si he hecho mal el emparejamiento... –Black medita- Reika es mas lenta, pero Suzu es mas certera.

-¡No os distraigáis, niñas! *¡PAF!* Ellas no tienen miramientos. ¡Jua, jua! Yo soy la que las domina...

-Me da una idea... –White discurre- La bruja les da su poder. Debemos sacarla de escena. (¡Pues claro!)

(En un baile de puños, patadas y esquives, las heroas han conseguido acercarse a la marionetera y saltan con un golpe doble. Las poseídas se detienen un momento... y sus amigas aprovechan para tumbarlas.)

-¡Sácalas el vestido! (¿Queeee? –la rubia se aterra.) ¡Si no pueden parecer Pretty Cure, no pueden serlo!

-Se han dado cuenta... *raaasss* Ya no me sirven, pero no habéis terminado. ¡Ven, monstruo Zakenna!

(El ser oscuro posee los aperos de construcción y se convierte en un obrero mutante con muchas armas.)

-Va a ser difícil... tenemos que luchar con eso y cargar encima con estas dos. (Y eso que la mía es bajita.)

(Agradece que Suzu sea ligera, pero White enseguida comprende que el peso de mas las hará perder.)

-Voy a hacer algo arriesgado. Trae esa cuerda –Black pide. (¿Qué pretendes?) Solo tenemos un instante.

(Las enrolla y empaqueta, y cuelga de una grua. El Zakenna las ve muy a tiro, pero hay una sorpresa.)

-¡Necesitaba manos libres para cargar esto: Llama de Mármol! *fwuoosh* (¡ZAKENAAAGH *boom*)

-Habéis sido muy osadas, haciéndole eso a vuestras 'amigas'. ¡Pero pronto caeréis vosotras! –la malosa.

-Ops, es verdad. Ya podemos pensar una buena excusa –Nana nerviosa. (Si, volvamos a la normalidad.)

(Las descuelgan, pero siguen atadas. Y medio desnudas. Tienen un despertar malo, la una mas que otra.)

-¡AAAAAH! –la voz de la grande atruena- ¡QUIEN HA HECHO ESTO! ¡Nos han robado esos vestidos tan cucos y nos han ATADO! (Jo, que gritos... –Suzu con orejas rojas- Pero ellas nos han encontrado...) ¡Nana, Hitomi, mil gracias! ¿Habéis visto al criminal? Te daría un abrazo, pero ahora solo puedo abrazar a Suzu... creo que lo haré. *corazones* (Yo también os lo agradezco. *rojez* Os debemos nuestra vida.)

-No pasa nada, ya hemos espantado al ladrón –Hitomi susurra- ¿Por qué narices las ataste frente a frente y no espalda contra espalda? (No se me ocurrió, ¿vale? Además, creo que no las importa mucho la postura.)

(¿La habrán convertido en fan del bondage? Por favor, no. Tras el escarmiento, al día siguiente hablan.)

-Estar en aquella postura embarazosa no fue del todo malo –Suzu explica- Pero hemos aprendido algo, no presumiremos por la calle de ciertas cosas. Salir de una lotería con cara radiante es atraer a los ladrones.

-Fue una pena perder esos vestidos... pero la obra sigue adelante –Reika asegura- Tenemos otros papeles.

-¿Nos dejaras hacer de protagonistas? Guay. ¿Quien seréis vosotras? (¡Seremos los DUENDES, claro!)

(Enseñan los trajes de Mepple y Mipple gigantes. La morena se da un palmetazo... y la rubia se troncha.)


	9. La gemela

LA GEMELA PERDIDA YAMAMOTO. ¡NO PUEDO DISTINGUIRLAS!

(Hitomi no cree adecuado escribir cosas avergonzantes sobre sus casi-amigas, pero esto es un diario...)

-_Las niñas mágicas se alegraron porque creían que habían encontrado compañeras en su lucha contra la oscuridad. Pero la realidad era que la bruja taimada había escenificado su actuación: las controlaba con su magia. Pudieron deshacer el hechizo y recuperar a sus amigas, no las querrían de otro modo._

(Escrito esto la rusa suelta un estornudo. Su hermanita la trae una taza con algo, y la tata lo agradece.)

-Gracias, peque... *sorbe* Estaré bien. Mañana tenemos la excursión a la Fabrica de Cajas. Ve a dormir, no pienso perdérmela, je, je. (*susurro* No deberías forzarte, mipo. El tiempo ha enfriado mucho, mipo.)

(En la zona Dotsuku la susodicha bruja esta que trina, pero aun mas lo esta la mano derecha de su rey...)

-Presumías de tu poder, de tu astucia... pero te han vencido otra vez –Ilkubo el siniestro- Su majestad no tolerara mas fallos. (¡Casi las tengo! Deme otra oportunidad, Rey Haaku –ella implora- ¡Las destruiré!)

-El poder de esas guerreras esta en su unión –el rey oscuro- Si no están juntas... no son las Pretty Cure.

(Parece tan obvio... en clase, todas las japonesas echan de menos a su amiga extranjera. Llega el tutor.)

-Llega tarde. Es raro, esta excursión la entusiasmaba. (Ella no se entusiasma fácilmente, Reika –la sabia pero canija.) Por eso me mosqueo. ¡Hitomi, preciosa, al fin! (¡Ja, tenéis muy poca fe, tías! –acaba Nana.)

-Perdón por retrasarme, señor profesor. *reverencia* (Ah, bueno, ya vete a tu sitio –el Señor Toston.)

(La gigantesca colegiala quiere camelarla para pedirle su cuaderno, pero se suelta demasiado rápido...)

-De repente me he sentido mal... *escalofrío* Bueno, se lo cogere a Nana... seguro que te aprecia mas.

-No va a dejar de ser tu amiga de repente, pero mide tus confianzas –dice ella. (¡Esas voces de atrás!)

(El profe pone orden. Durante el primer recreo, antes de la excursión, recibe una llamada de teléfono.)

-Diga. Ah, usted es la madre de Yamamoto –el Toston, en la sala de profes- ¿Dice que Hitomi va a poder venir después del recreo? (*teléfono* Ya casi no tiene catarro.) Escuche, señora Natasha. No se que tipo de broma es esta: su hija esta conmigo desde la primera hora. Ahora tengo que seguir la clase, gracias...

-*Natasha cuelga* Es extraño, ¿no? Mama... ¿tu enviaste a Hitomi por la mañana? (Ya no esta en cama, eso es seguro.) ¿Pero CUANDO salio de casa? (Quizás un duende bueno la esta suplantando para que no pierda sus deberes.) Que cosas tienes, mama... bueno, al menos ya esta en clase. Luego lo aclararemos.

(Ya de vuelta, terminan las clases de interior y van a salir hacia la fabrica. La chiquita Suzu les habla.)

-Este es el panfleto de la guía de la fabrica, esto son deberes de clase, este es mi cuaderno. *tropieza*

-¡Ja, ja, luego hablas de mi! –Nana se ríe- Venga, te ayudo a cogerlos. (Yo también –esa es... Hitomi.)

(Ambas, Suzu y la supuesta Hitomi, echan mano a la vez a un cuaderno. Se tocan un momento, y claro.)

-Hum. Si hubiera sido un chico esto seria embarazoso. *mira* Pero solo puedo sentir... un ansia asesina.

-¿Estas diciendo que Hitomi quiere matarte? Pero si es mas estudiosa que tu... serias TU la envidiosa.

-Ha debido ser ese 'catarro' del que no paráis de hablar. Esta claro que no quiero matarla. _No, a ELLA no._

(Huy que miedo. Pero por si no queda claro que aquí hay tongo, los alumnos marchan... ¡Hitomi llega!)

-Llego tarde. *tos* Si hay otra yo en el colegio... no es nada bueno. (¡Vamos a salvar a Nanami, mipo!)

(Se ajusta la bufanda y echa a correr hacia la fabrica. Allí el señor Toston sigue haciendo honor al mote.)

-Nos ha puesto por parejas. ¡Y tu y yo seguimos siendo la mejor! –Nana se alegra- Me alegro de que al fin accedieras a ayudarme con mis estudios. Bien pensado, justo después nos convertimos en las Pretty Cure. (Si, eso...) Aun así hubiera querido ser tu pareja. *abrazo* No me importa el catarro... lo mereces.

(Están en una zona apartada de los demás... la rubia postiza usa el abrazo para untarla con oscuridad.)

-¡Es un enemigo, mepo! (¡Os disteis cuenta tarde, idiotas! –mas fuerza oscura.) ¡Y estamos solos, mepo!

-¡NANAMI! –la verdadera llega- He venido corriendo. ¡Suéltala, bruja! (Ahora os matare a las dos...)

(La rubia usa su bufanda para enlazar a la falsa y se engarran en lucha de zorras. Pero al levantarse...)

-La bufanda era lo único que las distinguía... y esta en mis manos. ¡Ahora no puedo distinguirlas, que marrón! (¡Yo soy Hitomi! / ¡No, YO lo soy!) A ver, creo que esto ya lo he visto en un libro o algo...

-El impostor no sabrá imitar los recuerdos de Hitomi, mepo. ¡Esa es la forma! No te confundas, mepo.

-¿Cómo se llama el botarate? (Ryugu.) ¿Y mi perro? (Kuromaru.) ¿Mis padres? (Kentaro y Miyako.) Jo, esta tía es buena... ¿Mi color? (Azul.) ¿Mi plato? (Estofado de carne.) ¿Y el tuyo? (Ensaladilla.) Porras, creí que la pillaba. ¿Mi club? (De deportes. Te ayude a conseguirlo.) Voy a tener que usar esto, mona.

(Se las acerca y las pone el brazo por los hombros. Decide que tendrá DOS Hitomis, pero no quieren.)

-No, solo puede haber una. ¿Es que no te importa lo que sienta? / Si fallas nos matara a las dos, ¿sabes?

-Decirme. ¿Cuál... es... mi SUEÑO? (Ah, er, pues... no lo se... / ¡Yo si! ¡Ser medallista Olimpica, ja!)

(Tras oír eso... la morena se agarra al ejemplar que lo dijo. La otra esta confusa. Pero sucede algo raro.)

-Es totalmente... cierto. *¡PAAAF!* (¡Uagh! *empotrada* ¿COMO? *pluf* ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?)

(La japonesa le ha premiado con una colleja mortal que la empotro en el suelo. Ahora nos va a explicar.)

-Eso era algo que era imposible que Hitomi supiera. ¡Porque nunca se lo conté a NADIE! Ya sabía que habías estado hurgando en nuestras mentes, por eso tu SI lo sabrías. (¡Mi premio será mataros ahora!)

(Hacen su transformación, que gracias a la columna de luz no puede ser bloqueada. Poisonee se prepara.)

-No he podido evitarlo. *magia* Pero si os mantengo separadas, ¡no podéis vencerme! *pelos locos*

(Ya usa su poder de enmarañadora para soltar pelos tentáculos. Las buenas creen que ya lo tienen visto.)

-Pfff, fácil. Le haremos un curso rápido de nudos marineros. (¡Que ataca! *salto*) ¡A ver si te sueltas!

(Hacen lo prometido, y se llevan algunos golpes de regalo, pero la bruja deshace su pelo y se suelta.)

-Creí que la idea era buena... (¡Black, no podemos tardar con esta! ¡La Llama de Mármol!) ¡Si, claro!

(Pero no les da tiempo: Poisonee las atrapa por los pies, como en el original. Aun así, ellas son distintas.)

-¡Jua, jua! *espatarrar* ¿Cómo sienta, Pretty Cure? Si no podéis uniros, no podéis hacer nada. ¡Inútiles!

-Que equivocada estas. ¡White, impúlsate desde el techo! (La columna principal... ¡ya se que haremos!)

(La buena compenetración hace que entienda la jugada: rebotan en el techo para agarrarse a la columna. Luego en esta hacia las paredes... y como la villana las tiene agarradas, se da de morros contra el pilar.)

-Ahora ya no tienes la sartén por el mango, granuja. (Vamos a devolverte la paliza.) En marcha, White.

(No es tan fácil. En este juego de Tirar la Cuerda, ambos bandos reciben mucho daño, pero la villana...)

-Black, así no vamos a ninguna parte... ella tiene mas energía. (¡Jua, jua, que pasa, niñas! Podemos estar así todo el día.) Tenemos que acabar ya. ¡Con la Llama de Mármol! (¿Creéis que os lo voy a permitir?)

(Llaman al Fuego Negro y Blanco, pero cuando los van a juntar la desmelenada las estira y espatarra otra vez. Lanzan las pequeñas bolas de fuego al aire, donde se estrellan en el techo sin hacer ningún efecto.)

-Que tontas. ¿Ya lo habéis entendido? No podéis hacer nada contra alguien mas fuerte. (¡Que te lo crees tu! ¡Podemos vencer unidas!) Ni siquiera eso tenéis ya. ¡Si no estáis juntas, no sois Pretty Cure! ¡Morir!

-Nosotros tenemos un cabo de esta cuerda. ¡No vamos a ceder! ¡White, sujeta fuerte! (¿Eh? ¡NOOO!)

(No había visto algo: las bolas de fuego elemental se juntaron en el techo y se han ido inflando mientras la villana se regodeaba. Ahora solo tienen que llamar otra vez el ataque... y ahora la bruja no puede huir.)

-¡Soltarme, niñatas! *fwuooosh* ¡Su majestad, no he cumplido mi misión... perdoneme! *desintegración*

-Se acabo... otra demonia cae ante las Pretty Cure. *jadeo* Volvamos con los demás. Estamos a salvo.

-Nanami, solo una pregunta... si no hubiera acertado las pruebas... ¿me habrías dado esa GRAN colleja?

-¿Eh? Que va, mujer. No te asustes. La ultima prueba fue clave. ¿Recuerdas como os agarre del hombro? En ese momento Mepple detecto donde estaba Mipple. Era lo único que esa bruja no podía imitar. (Lo he hecho genial si me permites decirlo, mepo.) La pena es que ahora alguien conoce mi sueño, que lastima.

-No lo contare, tranquila. *tos* (En serio, si lo cuentas te MATO.) Ay... *tos* ¿Tienes algo caliente?

(Aun tiene algo de catarro. Las amigas vuelven con sus compañeros de clase: la pausa para ir al baño mas larga del mundo. En el edificio de los chicos... el niño oscuro se ha dado cuenta del destino de Poisonee.)

-Se han atrevido... ¿Cómo se han atrevido? ¡Mi hermana! Haré que lo paguen... amargamente. ¡Grrr!

(Estaba en medio de un partido, que consigue ganar con un chute oscuro. Los demás se alegran, el no...)


	10. La confesion

CONFESION ESPELUZNANTE: SE ACABO EL KIRYA BUENO.

(El diario Pretty Cure se esta volviendo grande, importante... parece que el final ya no esta muy lejos.)

-_En el ultimo intento de la bruja por robar las piedras mágicas, tomo la forma y los conocimientos de H para acercars matarla silenciosamente. Pero N aprendió a ver a través de la apariencia y pudo transformarse junto a su amiga, matando a la propia bruja. Con esto solo quedan un par de las piedras._

(Estas niñas son hardcore. No dudan en usar el termino 'matar'. Esto se ha vuelto serio. En la guarida...)

-Hemos perdido otra Piedra Prisma... –el rey Haaku- Esto debe terminar. La Zona Dotsuku debe reunir las piedras y el Poder de la Creación o desapareceremos. (Kirya, tu eres el siguiente. No debes dejar que nada te detenga –Ilkubo esta allí- A los perdedores solo les espera la oscuridad... y el olvido. Tenlo presente.)

-No tienes que repetirlo, Ilkubo. Creí que podría aprovecharme de los humanos... y me decepcionaron.

(No tenia rabia hacia ellos, la esclavitud le era suficiente... pero esas dos tuvieron que matar a Poisonee.)

-Eh, Nana –Ryugu, en la granja- Kirya no nos dirige la palabra desde el partido final, y eso que ganamos gracias a el. (Tendrá mal día, alcornoque. Déjale en paz.) Pero ya han pasado semanas. No quiero que se acabe el trimestre sin hacer las paces... por fin se llevaba bien con el equipo. (Agh, que plasta. Ya iré yo.)

(Su hermano cree que tiene facilidad para hablar con el chaval del pelo lacio. Le busca por las clases.)

-No le hemos visto, no. / Esta faltando mucho a las clases. / Creo que nos odia. –las Niñas de Relleno.

-Hum, bueno... hoy no le he visto. Le diré a ese petardo que no le encontré. Pero me lo pedirá otra vez.

-No es la primera vez que le hablas, Nana –Suzu aconseja- Aunque fuera por accidente, tu conversación con el fluía como rayos de sol por una mañana oscura. (El pobre es tímido. Dale un abrazo –acaba Reika.)

-Es cierto que siempre chocaba con el. ¡Pero no va por mi, seguro! ¡Ni yo por el, enteraros! –defensiva...

(No sabe lo que siente. Es el chico con el que mas ha hablado, y mas cómoda estaba. Eso es confuso.)

-No voy por el. Simplemente, el me entiende. Y yo a el... a veces. Veamos, deje la bici en ese callejón...

(Al acabar la clase va a recoger su vehiculo... y una sombra acechante se acerca. Ella reacciona rápido.)

-*¡PAAAF!* ¡No puedes acercarte a mi por detrás, pervertido! *mira* ¡AH! ¡Kirya, lo siento tantísimo!

-*moraton* No importa... después de lo que ha pasado, eso no es nada. (¿Y que paso?) Mi hermana, mi única familia. Ha muerto. (¡Lo siento muchísimo! *reverencia* Por eso estabas... distante.) Tu hermano es un plasta. Siempre con el 'trabajo de equipo', queriendo entenderme. Pero yo tengo mi propio estilo. (No se que haría sin el... aunque nos llevemos mal.) Perder a mi hermana me ha hecho ver que estoy lejos de mi meta. ¡Seré mas fuerte! ¡No puede haber nadie mejor! (No le veo la relación.) Si, tu compartes mi sueño, Nanami. De ser la mejor. Me caías bien. Pero lo que ha pasado me ha obligado a ser mas MALO.

(Enseña la Piedra Prisma que lleva en su colgante. La morena trata de entender que narices ha pasado.)

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo tienes tu una... Piedra Prisma? *pausa* ¡No! Dime que no es verdad. ¡Tu no puedes ser...!

-Soy un ser de la Zona Dotsuku. Habéis destruido a mi hermana Poisonee. ¡Y eso no os lo perdonare!

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fingiste ser humano... porque te apuntaste al club de futbol? No tiene sentido. ¡Los de la Zona Dotsuku quieren destruir nuestro mundo! Luego invadirán el Jardín de la Luz. ¡Son los malos!

-Yo no tenia nada en contra de los humanos. Pensaba convertirles en juguetes. (¡Eso es rastrero!) Pero es mejor que la aniquilación. Fui demasiado blando. Sobre todo contigo. ¡Tu ansia de poder me atraía! Voy a decir que solo a ti te hubiera... perdonado. (Aun estas a tiempo.) ¡No lo estoy! La Zona Dotsuku me ha dado una misión. Por ella perdí a mi hermana. ¡Si no os venzo y me convierto en el mejor, será en vano!

(Se gira al tiempo que la nube de oscuridad invade todo. No suelta Zakennas... solo quiere despedirse.)

-Nadie recordara haberme visto. *giro* Si aun te importa lo que pienso... no faltaras a la cita. Mañana.

(La colegiala esta asombrada. Asustada, molesta, rabiosa, triste. Nadie le había hecho sentir tantas cosas.)

-Mepple. Lo has oído, ¿verdad? (Todo ello, mepo.) Se que estabas asustado. Pero tenemos que contarle...

(Quiere ir inmediatamente a la mansión Yamamoto a contarle a su amiga la rusa. Mañana ya seria tarde.)

-Si, quiero ver a Hitomi... no puede esperar a mañana. Si, son... deberes de clase. Es urgente, por favor.

-*abre la abuela* No te preocupes, querida. Hablar de los problemas alivia mucho. Mi nieta te escuchara.

(Las dos niñas mágicas y sus peluches se reúnen. La rubia no sospecha la razón de su visita, y piensa...)

-¿Ibas a hablar con Kirya? Estaba muy raro. No es que me importe... siempre era un chulo y antipático...

-No hables así de el. No sabes nada. (¿Te ha dicho algo? ¡Te confesaste! *risa*) Por favor, no estoy para chorradas. Agarrate a las trenzas porque ahí va. Kirya es de la Zona Dotsuku. (Ah, claro, es... ¿QUEEE?)

(Menos mal que estaban sentadas en el brasero, porque se habría caído de culo. La modista se interesa.)

-¿Cómo ha podido pasar? Parecía una persona normal. Esa bruja era... su hermana. La Zona Dotsuku es una guarida de demonios, pero son... familia. Es como si solo quisieran sobrevivir. ¡Pero esa no es forma!

-Mepple, Mipple. ¿Hacemos bien? La guerra no es buena. No hay ganador y perdedor... solo vidas rotas. Lo hemos visto en nuestra guerra ruso-japonesa. ¿Cuántas como Hitomi han perdido lo que mas querían?

-No estamos en guerra por gusto, mepo. ¡Son ellos o nosotros! No les importa lo que suframos, mepo...

-La Reina solo quiere nuestro bien, mipo. Es una líder buena y amable. ¡Rey Haaku es codicioso, mipo!

(De una forma o de otra... esto debe terminar, al día siguiente. Van a reunirse con Kirya después del cole.)

-Nadie se ha dado cuenta de que no esta. Mi hermano ni siquiera pregunto por el. Así que tenia razón...

-Ganemos o no, el Kirya que conocimos ha desaparecido. Abuela... *medita* ¿Qué habrías hecho tu?

-_No odies al criminal, sino al Demonio que lo ha tentado. Para vencer a un enemigo... hazte su amiga._

(La buena Madame Petrova... casi sospechaba lo que esta pasando. Llegan al campo de futbol del barrio.)

-Os habéis atrevido a venir. ¡Que cara mas dura! Aunque será porque os interesa esto. *piedra* El que gane hoy se la queda. (Kirya, por favor, retirate.) ¡No me rendiré sin luchar! Ahora somos... enemigos.

(El chaval trae la nube de oscuridad que los ocultara, las niñas se transforman y ponen en posición.)

-White, déjame a mi. Quizás pueda atravesar esa mollera tan dura. (Confío en ti. No estaré muy lejos.)

-¿De una en una? Esto va a ser demasiado fácil. ¡Os resistís a usar la fuerza que destruyo a mi hermana!

(Empiezan con choque de golpes en tierra. Black sufre ante los golpes bajos, que sus piernas resisten de mala manera. Un pulso oscuro del chico la manda por el aire, donde se le da mal luchar... y la apaliza.)

-*dolor* Agh... su fuerte es el aire... si no tienes los pies en el suelo te hará lo mismo que a mi, White.

(La amiga rubia prueba suerte, pero no le va mucho mejor. Trata de poner distancia, pero la ve venir.)

-Es inútil huir... ¡la oscuridad te seguirá! *bola oscura* De lejos, tus ataques son flojos como moscas.

(Su táctica de pegar y correr no es buena. Y de cerca el villano la atrapa con su fuerza oscura, que mal.)

-No se como acercarme a este combate –White duda- No parece tener ninguna debilidad. ¡Es terrible!

-¡Voy a ser el mejor! ¡Tumbare a todos los débiles, y dominare el Jardín Arcoiris! Seréis las primeras.

-¡No, ya sabemos tu debilidad! –Black replica- Estas solo. Nosotras nos apoyamos. ¡Ahora veras como!

(Parece que Black vuelve a la palestra por si sola, pero White ha desaparecido de escena. Increíble, ahora la morena consigue traspasar su defensa y herirle. White no se ha ido... esta luchando justo detrás suyo.)

-Ja, ahora que hemos cambiado el tempo de la batalla... no puedes esquivarme a mi sin recibir un golpe de White. ¡Estas perdido, deja la Zona Dotsuku! (¡No tengo a donde ir, idiota! ¡Os venceré o desapareceré!)

(Su cuerpo se enciende con oscuridad para un golpe fulminante. Black prepara un Fuego Negro y parece que se lo va a estampar... pero es parado. ¡White salta detrás con Fuego Blanco... y lo unen en su golpe!)

-*Llama de Mármol* ¡GAAAH! *explosión incendiaria* Agh... tenias razón, Nanami. Estaba solo... y eso me hace inmensamente débil. Los débiles no pueden cambiar su destino. ¡No puedo vivir como quería!

-No tienes que morir... deja de ser un enemigo nada mas. / Olvida esta guerra... y vive como tu quieras.

-¡No tenéis ni idea! La Zona Dotsuku no es como vuestro mundo. Ya no tengo lugar allí, ni ningún sitio.

(Para subrayar la idea, el siniestro Ilkubo entra en la burbuja de oscuridad para darle su ultimátum.)

-Kirya, has fallado... no tendrás mas oportunidades. (¡No!) ¿Qué haces? ¡Eso es un acto de alta traición!

-¡La Piedra Prisma, mepo! ¡Cogela! (No me lo digas dos veces. *atrapa*) Este tipo no bromea, mepo...

-Te espera el olvido, Kirya. También por ayudar a nuestro enemigo. ¡Pretty Cure! Os estaré esperando.

(Crea un vortice oscuro que se traga al chico, de forma mas violenta que el original. Pues no bromea, no.)

-Es terrible. ¡Le ha absorbido sin mas! ¡A uno de los suyos! –Black se escandaliza- ¡Eso no se hace! Sois lo peor. ¡Kirya iba a ser bueno! (Era un estorbo, y un traidor.) ¡Ahora mismo te lo juro: te destruiremos!

(El villano se larga tan pancho. La luz vuelve al campo de futbol. Nana mira una pelota que rueda allí.)

-Solo una piedra mas... y todo acabara. *Hitomi reza* Nana, no quiero verte así. Tienes que... olvidarle.

-Acabare con el. Con mis manos. ¡Sobrada! *puño* La única luz en su mundo... y el la ha apagado...

(El decía que nadie se acordaría... pero la futura atleta ha sido marcada. Ella no podrá olvidarlo nunca.)


	11. La tormenta

LA TORMENTA IMPARABLE: ¡ILKUBO HA JUNTADO LAS PIEDRAS!

(El diario de esa vez se ve sutilmente distinto. Parece que haya sucedido de verdad, Hitomi no disimula.)

-_Hace tiempo entro un alumno nuevo al colegio de N y H, no se llevaba bien con los demás. No sabía lo que era trabajar en equipo. Era arisco y desconfiado, pero a N siempre le cayo bien. Compartían cierto sueño: de ser los mas fuertes. El alumno, Kirya... era un demonio. Escribo esto... para nunca olvidarle._

(Casi va a acabar el año 1904. El ultimo día de clase hay reunión de familias y vemos a las nuestras.)

-¿Qué tal las notas, Nana? (Podía haber ido peor... pero contigo no suspendi ninguna.) Me alegro. Hemos pasado muchas cosas, no solo como Pretty Cure. Te lo repito, aunque no lo fuéramos... yo seria tu amiga.

-A veces me siento mal. Yo iba a empezar esta relación por interés. ¿Qué podía darte yo que te fuera útil? Solo luego me di cuenta. Tienes una gran fuerza oculta, pero necesitabas valor para usarla. Eres genial...

-Je, bueno, en eso salgo a mi abuela, siempre fue cabezota. Esta es la ultima clase con el Señor Toston.

-¡Ya no os volveré a ver! Abrazo de grupo –Reika las apretuja- Hasta el año que viene. Uf, no creo que pueda aguantar. (Mi regalo de navidad será un peluche con mi cara –Suzu bromea.) ¡Que alegría me das!

-¡Niñas, niñas! –el profesor llega- Aun hay tiempo de meteros datos en las cabezitas. (¡Buu, aguafiestas!)

(La ultima clase acaba con normalidad. Salón de actos, el enorme y musculoso director da el discurso.)

-Termina otro año en nuestro colegio de señoritas japonesas. A las que se van este año, desearlas suerte para el futuro. Seréis mujeres capaces y de provecho. Hace tiempo las mujeres morían creando vida... o sus maridos eran enviados a morir. La muerte es natural. La muerte es buena. La muerte enseña... a vivir.

-Hoy se le va la pinza mas de lo normal –Nana sospecha. (Pero es buen líder, eso no lo podemos negar.)

(Las puertas se abren de repente con una ráfaga de nieve. Otro profe avisa de la llegada de la tormenta.)

-¡Estamos preparados! El edificio es sólido. Les rogamos que vayan al edificio principal, allí hay mucho sitio. Las mantas y braseros están dispuestos. ¡No les mandaremos a casa con este temporal! Vamos.

(Un par de cientos de personas refugiadas en un edificio de piedra. Aquí es cuando las dos familias mas importantes se cruzan al completo: los Mizushita y los Yamamoto. Aunque algunos se conocían antes.)

-No nos habíamos visto... soy Kentaro Mizushita. (Toshi Yamamoto.) Mi hija se trata mucho con la suya hace tiempo. ¿Lo sabia? (Claro, se llevan bien. Esa unión las ha beneficiado.) Je, la leyenda es cierta...

-Pues claro, maridito –la jovial Miyako- 'Las parejas de polos opuestos consiguen el éxito'. A mi también me paso siendo colegiala. (No sabia eso –la rubia Natasha- La camaradería es muy fuerte en este país...)

-Tienes ganas de contar batallitas, ya veo. Como no están las niñas, podemos meternos con ellas, je, je... me sigue pareciendo mal que Nana se escapara aquel día a la feria. ¡Mira que no decirnos nada, la tonta!

-Querido, no despotriques. Quería conocer a Hitomi, luego iría a su casa. (Allí le ocurrió algo gracioso.)

(Esa es la señora rusa, que ve venir a su hijita chiquita con el tato de los granjeros. La pone a su lado.)

-Son idénticas... (0_0) –Kentaro alucina. (Je, usted ya es el tercero que sufre el mismo susto –ella sabe.)

-Hola papa. He traído a Kinuka. ¿Habláis de las chicas? (Si.) Hitomi es buena, en la feria me mancho el yukata, pero pudo arreglarlo. Y también ayudo mucho en la granja cuando vino a visitar. Es estupenda.

-¡Ja, mi Nana no se queda atrás! –Miyako chulea- Debes tener mas fe en tu hermana. Ella consiguió que instauraran el club de deporte de las chicas. (Con ayuda...) Se diría que tienes ojos para tu amiga rubia...

(Kinuka cree que es ella, y se agarra a su querido Tato Ryugu. Si la otra rubia estuviera aquí bufaría.)

-Las chicas deberían estar con nosotros –Toshi esta ansioso. (Pues fueron de excursión al lago Suwa por si solas. No se preocupe.) No me refiero a eso. El día que iba a pagar a mis empleados casi sufrimos un robo y un secuestro. (¡QUE!) Preferí olvidarlo, pero mi hija mayor tuvo mas valor que muchos hombres.

-Un robo... –Natasha recuerda- Esto me recuerda la obra del colegio, la de las niñas mágicas. (Si, fue muy original.) Hitomi decía algo de que robaron los vestidos de las protagonistas. No puedo ni imaginarme el criminal que asaltaría y desnudaría a dos pobres chicas. Y nosotros tenemos un negocio de telas, querido.

-¡Bueno, no se preocupen! –Kentaro apoya- Los japoneses somos honorables. ¡La guerra ha traído aquí a muchos maleantes, pero yo les defenderé! (¿Te sigues creyendo especial?) Yo nací para grandes hazañas. ¡Soy un 'Taro'! (Si, como Urashima, o Momotaro... después de dos hijos, y sigues siendo un CRÍO...)

-El no ha perdido la luz de su ilusión, señora Mizushita. (Madame Petrova...) Nosotros también huimos de la oscuridad, que amenazaba a nuestro Zar. Pero la luz en nuestro corazón debe brillar fuerte para encarar nuestros miedos. Mi querida nieta y su amiga me salvaron de una bruja. (Mama. ¿Todavía estas con eso? Luego dirás lo del día en que un duende sustituyo a Hitomi durante las clases.) Je, je. ¿Cómo lo explicas?

-Me estoy preocupando yo también. Ryugu. ¿Has enviado a Kuro a buscarlas? (No puede entrar en los edificios, papa.) Ese perro es formidable, lo mismo pastorea animales que personas. ¡Venga, en marcha!

(El hermano mayor sale por la puerta y desata al fiel Kuromaru, al que habían traído. Le ordena buscar.)

-Ya sabes quien es tu ama. (Guau, guau.) Trae también a Hitomi, rubia y linda, huele a seda. (¡Gruuf!)

(El pastor aleman busca y encuentra a las dos heroas en el pasillo que conecta las dos mitades del cole.)

-Anda, Kuro ha venido también –su ama- ¿Qué quieres, perrazo? (Gruuf.) Quiere que vayamos adentro.

-Esta tormenta no para... el día ha ido poniendose peor. Estoy empezando a sospechar. ¡Mira eso!

(Por fin la nube de oscuridad cubre la zona del colegio y hasta el perro cae desmayado en su carrera.)

-¡Era culpa de la Zona Dotsuku! (¿Pero quien va a venir?) Ni que importe, pero lo sospecho. ¡Chicos!

(Los peluches las ayudan y se transforman. Tras el espectáculo de luces, llega el brujo Ilkubo a escena.)

-¡Juntas somos Pretty Cure! / Siervos del poder de la oscuridad... / ¡Es hora de que volváis a casa!

-Ya os habéis preparado... pero nada de lo que intentéis servirá. La oscuridad va a apoderarse del Jardín Arcoiris. Y luego robaremos el Poder de la Creación. ¡Lo que veis es una muestra del futuro que espera!

-Como odio a esa gente –Black se chincha- ¡Nosotros creamos el futuro! ¡Y vamos a hacer uno bueno!

-¿Crees que eres el primero? –White, algo chula- Te venceremos como a los otros. (¡Ja, no me conocéis!)

(Pues no. Es el brazo derecho del rey Haaku, el mas bruto y poderoso de los demonios. Suelta mogollon de magia oscura, en forma de lanzas que las heroas esquivan. Van a acercarse y zurrarle, y sucede algo.)

-*bzzz* ¡Gaaaah! *pinchada* ¡Las lanzas han vuelto a moverse! / *dolor* ¡Se mueven solas, no pares!

(Su primer embate ha sido frenado. Las lanzas clavadas se habían disparado solas tras clavarse y cercado a las niñas mágicas. Aguantando el dolor, avanzan para atizar al tipo oscuro y el suelta bolas de energía.)

-Eso es mas fácil. *salto* ¡Solo tenemos que despejarlas! *manotazo* / No te fíes. ¡Ahora hay un hueco!

(Saltan entre los crateres que han dejado las bolas estrelladas. Pero su energía oscura las atrae y daña, en una especie de agujero negro. El villano solo tiene que acercarse y pisarlas... pero se agarran al cuello.)

-Nos estas dando guerra, desgraciado... pero bajaste la guardia. ¡White! / ¡Si! *patadas* ¡Jarabe de suela!

(Con una sola mano detiene los pies de la rubia. Black ayuda con puños. Es mas chungo que el original...)

-Ni siquiera de cerca podemos contra el... (¡Jua, jua, me habéis tomado por otro! Mi poder no se compara al de ningún ser de la Zona Dotsuku.) White, no veo otra salida. ¡Técnica de las sombras! (¿Qué dices?)

(Eso despista un poco a Ilkubo, pero se refieren al hecho de pelear una a la sombra de la otra, como con Kirya. Consiguen acertarle golpes, pero no resisten mas. Quien iba a pensar que un brujo fuera cachas...)

-Lo tiene todo, Black... magia y fuerza... no veo forma de vencer. (¡Ya os lo dije! Y pronto tendré a las Piedras Prismas en mis manos.) ¡Te equivocas de lado a lado! Están en un lugar donde nadie, ni siquiera nosotras podríamos llegar. (Si, están en manos de Guardián, fuera de este mundo. ¡Mala suerte, granuja!)

-¿El Guardián? Ah, claro... Sabiduría. (¿Le conoce?) Y pensar que estaba cerca. Solo debo hacer ¡ESTO!

(Una vez mas vemos como su fuerza oscura rasga el tejido espacial y saca al pobre Guardián de su sitio.)

-¡Aaaaah! ¿Cómo es posible! ¡Las Piedras están en peligrooo! (Cuanto tiempo, Sabiduría. Creo que tienes algo que me interesa.) *puja* ¡Nunca las tendrás! ¡Vamos, Pretty Cure! (Ellas ya no pueden hacer nada.)

(El duende se espanta al ver que las amigas están derrengadas. El maloso pone su Piedra, es la ultima...)

-Las Piedras Prisma se han reunido... *luz* ¿Qué es esto? ¡Es demasiado poder... no puedo dominarlo!

(Con eso no había contado. El Corazón de Prismas completo emite luz justiciera y desintegra a Ilkubo.)

-¿Dónde ha ido? Iba a ganar... y se ha esfumado sin mas. / ¡Black, mira! La tormenta se va, sale el sol...

-El Poder de la Creación ha reparado todo el daño, mepo. ¡Bien hecho! (Chicas, ese demonio no pudo con el poder conjunto de las Piedras, mipo.) ¡Hemos ganado, mepo! Vuestra familia y todos están bien, mepo.

(Tienen razón, todo esta calmado y las familias de los colegiales están tendidos pacíficamente en el salón principal. Parece que todo salio bien, y como para señalarlo aparece un enorme arcoiris sobre el colegio.)

-Lo hemos conseguido, tía. ¡Somos las mejores! *abrazo* (Pareces Reika, je, je.) Te dije que lo mereces. Todos están bien... ¡el futuro se presenta brillante! (Conseguiremos nuestros deseos. Nadie nos detendrá.)

-Parece que el cielo mismo se alegra, mipo. (¿Qué es eso que viene? *peluche* ¡Anda, si es PORUM!)

(El susodicho sale del arcoiris con un bote y una sonrisa. Esto no ha acabado. Pero lo hará muy pronto.)


	12. Siempre sereis Pretty Cure

LAS PRIMERAS PERO NO LAS ÚNICAS: ¡SIEMPRE SERÉIS PRETTY CURE!

(No hay extracto del diario por ahora, ya que Porum ha aparecido desde el arcoiris con un mensaje.)

-¡Por fin os encuentro, popu! Todos en el Jardín de la Luz os echan de menos. ¡Busco a las Proto Cure!

-¿Quién es este? Y dice 'popu'. ¿Amigo vuestro? –empieza Nana. (Parece que hay mas como vosotros.)

-Es Porum, el Príncipe de la Luz, mepo. Y es un malcriado, mepo. (¡Mepple se mete conmigo, popuuu!)

-No seas así, mipo. ¿Dices que traes un mensaje de la Reina? Tenemos que ir al Jardín de la Luz, mipo...

-¿Cómo vamos a ir? ¿Esta... allí arriba? (Porum lo hará con su poder, mipo.) Todo eso esta bien, pero no me gusta dejar aquí a los míos. Están dormidos. (El poder de las Piedras los esta librando de la oscuridad de antes, que bien –la rubia- ¿Tenemos que transformarnos en duendes para entrar?) ¿QUE? ¡Ni hablar!

(La morena no quiere perder su cuerpazo atlético. Pero ya sabemos como viajan: en una columna de luz que recorre el arcoiris. Tras un vuelo de corta duración aterrizan en el hermoso paisaje del Jardín de Luz.)

-¡Es precioso! Es tan brillante, y florido, y alegre y pacifico... (Yo no tengo palabras... bien dicho, Nana.)

-Y aun podía haberlo sido mas, mepo... mirar allí. *devastación* Allí es donde ataco la Zona Dotsuku la primera vez, mepo. (El Jardín de la Luz podría haberse convertido en eso, mipo... y me da escalofríos.)

-¡Mepple y Mipple han vuelto, pepo! –un representante de los peluches- Lo habéis hecho muy bien para recuperar las Piedras Prisma. (Jua, jua, es que soy el mejor, mepo... / ¡Aquí viene nuestro Sabio, mipo.)

-Saludos, mis niñas, soy el Jefe del Consejo del Jardín de la Luz. Os agradezco que trajerais a nuestros amigos, er, los... (El Héroe de la Luz Mepple, mepo. / Princesa de la Esperanza Mipple, mipo.) Bueno, si, eso iba a decir. Usasteis el poder de nuestra raza para convertiros en las Guerreras Legendarias (¡Proto Cure, popu!) ¿Ah si? De todas formas, felicidades a nuestras aliadas, señoritas... ¿Madoka y Haruka?

-Nooo... Nanami y Hitomi. (¿Esta bien de la cabeza?) Nana, los mayores tienen problemas de memoria.

(Antes de que la cosa se líe mas van al trono de la enorme Reina, para que les de mucha información.)

-Queridas amigas, Nanami y Hitomi... habéis cumplido la misión que aceptasteis al acoger a Mipple y a Mepple. Conseguisteis reunir las Piedras Prisma y salvar el Jardín de la Luz de la Zona Dotsuku. Habéis demostrado valor al asumir una responsabilidad que no os pertenecía. (¿Qué ha querido decir?)

-El tiempo pasa de forma distinta en vuestro mundo que en el nuestro. El Héroe debía haber pasado 100 años buscando a la Princesa, pero gracias a la providencia llego ante ella justo después de empezar su vagar. (¿CIEN años? Entonces... el día D habría sido... en 2004. / ¿El mundo va a pasar del año 2000?)

(No creen que el mundo dure tanto... la Reina no sabe explicar que o quien es lo que produjo el cambio.)

-Lo cierto es que habéis hecho un trabajo encomiable –sigue la reina- Aunque no fuerais las destinadas, aunque no necesitabais arriesgaros... tomasteis la decisión con valor. Puedo decir que vosotras también sois (¡Proto Cure, popu!) *risa* Bien, para no confundir... lo dejaremos en Pretty Cure a secas. ¿Bien?

-Majestad, se equivoca... –Hitomi se adelanta- Siempre he creído que mi vida me reservaba algo mas. Que yo debía hacer grandes cosas. Y usted me ha dado la oportunidad de marcar la diferencia. Gracias.

-Er, bueno, yo... –Nana cree que debe seguir- Mi padre siempre fue un fantasioso. Me daba vergüenza, pero en el fondo yo también quería creer. Que hay algo mas de lo que ven los sentidos. ¡Eran ustedes!

-Son buenos sentimientos... hay muchos mas mundos que ni siquiera yo conozco –la enorme líder- Pero vosotras defendisteis el nuestro con tesón. Protegisteis a los que no podían protegerse a ellos mismos... se que si no hubiéramos sido nosotros, vosotras habrías luchado igual. Lo veo en vuestro corazón amable...

-Ahora usaremos el Poder de la Creación, liberado por las Piedras Prisma, para extender la protección y la salvación a los mundos –el Jefe es dramático- Para eso debemos ir a la Colina de la Luz. Ahora seguirme, señoritas Misako y Hiroko. (¡Nanami y Hitomi, mepo!) Ay, bueno. La Reina también deberá participar.

(No saben como se va a mover alguien tan grande, pero el sabio aclara que ella no tiene que venir allá.)

-Nuestra Reina enviara su poder desde su trono. (¿Ah si?) Para liberar el poder de las Piedras Prisma hay que reunir a siete individuos para repartir su esencia. (Estamos justos... las chicas, Mipple y Mepple, el Jefe del Consejo y Porum –el Guardián aparece- Yo oficiare la ceremonia.) Estamos listos, Sabiduría.

(El guardián mágico hace pases y pronuncia palabras mágicas, como el original. Y como el original, algo llega para aguar la fiesta: un meteoro de poder oscuro cae muy cerca y desencaja el Corazón de Prisma.)

-¡El corazón... recuperarlo! *Nana salta* ¿Qué pasa? (Algo muy feo ha llegado... *Hitomi señala*)

-Jo, jo, jo... –Ilkubo transformado- Necesitaba un poder de oscuridad tan grande como el Poder de Luz para resistir su fuerza... ¡ahora no me detendréis! (¡Es el enemigo!) ¡Voy a llevaros a la Zona Dotsuku!

(Y el demonio cumple. Se lleva el corazón y a su guardián además de las niñas. El paisaje es desolador.)

-¿Cómo lo ha hecho? Hitomi, no se saldrá con la suya. Tenemos que transformarnos. (No me lo repitas.)

(Los malos no ven bien que haya esa mota de luz en su dominio de tinieblas. No saben lo que espera.)

-¡Juntas somos Pretty Cure! / Siervos del poder de la oscuridad... / ¡Es hora de que volváis a casa!

-Pero ya estamos en su casa... –Sabiduria teme- Aquí son mas fuertes que nunca. ¡Vamos, niñas, luchar!

-Las Guerreras Legendarias Pretty Cure... –Haaku observa- Estáis en el dominio de la oscuridad. Vuestro poder nada puede hacerme aquí. Será vuestra tumba, con toda seguridad. ¡Ilkubo! Acaba con ellas.

(Comienza el ultimo combate. El Ilkubo inflado y ennegrecido las machaca con puños, y lo esquivan.)

-Es mala idea acercarse ahora... ¡White, esta es la tuya! (Mi estilo es rápido y punzante. Gracias por tu fe.)

(La blanca ataca con saltos y punzadas, donde el demonio no la alcanza. Este se harta y dispara flechas de negrura que la clavan. Black sale a defenderla, pero se lleva un rayo oscuro en el morro. Ilkubo brinca.)

-*¡PLAM!* ¡Agh! Black, no puedo zafarme... (Que daño... ¡pero le tienes a punto!) Vale, lo intentare...

(La rubia se escurre y atiza al monstruo con un patadon. Su gran puño falla y van a zurrarle en la cara.)

-No pongas la otra mejilla: también le dimos, je, je. (¡GRUR!) *PLAF* ¡Sigue siendo muy fuerte, el tío!

-Pero de cerca no puede soltar ese rayo. *fogonazo* ¡Porras, me equivoque...! (Esta en todo, que plasta.)

(Hace un giro con el rayo y devasta el paisaje aparte de a ellas. El Corazón de Prismas rueda muy cerca.)

-*muchos PLAF* No puedo mas... *Black jadea* Solo podemos usar la Llama de Mármol... prepárate.

(Tumbadas en el suelo juntan las bolas de fuego... Ilkubo va a aplastarlas en un mazazo final... y todo se detiene: Haaku ha hecho un pase y desintegrado a su siervo. La explicación se sabe, la del original.)

-El también... ¡El también ha vaporizado a su compañero! –Nana rabia- ¡Que rabia me da eso, demonio!

-Estaba a punto de dañar las Piedras Prisma –Haaku es impasible- Las Piedras son el objetivo principal de la Zona Dotsuku. Si las iba a romper... merece haber muerto. El Poder de la Creación será mío por fin...

-¡Egoísta, es lo que eres... esos me dan rabia! –White sigue- Desde el principio todo lo has hecho por ti. ¡Atacar el Jardín de Luz y el Arcoiris... perseguir a Mepple y Mipple... y meterte con nosotros, todo eso!

(Ya tienen la gran bola de fuego preparada, así que la van a probar. Aunque el enemigo sea gigantesco.)

-¡Fuego Negro! / ¡Fuego Blanco! / La pasión y nobleza de las Pretty Cure... ¡expulsan la mente maligna!

-¡Llama de Mármol: Pretty Cure! *fwuooosh* (Es estúpido... esto no puede herirme... vais a perecer...)

(Ahora es cuando llega lo bueno, esto es, llega la Reina al combate. Esta justo sobre el gigante negro.)

-Reina de la Luz. No puedes hacer nada contra mi. Somos dos caras de la misma cosa... si desaparezco tu también lo harás. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez? (Nunca se me ha olvidado, Rey Haaku. Pero la intención noble de estas niñas me conmueve. Voy a responder a su ayuda con algo que debía haber hecho.) ¡No puedes!

(En un alarde de originalidad, la reina luminosa flota sobre la bola de fuego doble que intenta aplastar al villano. Ella pierde tamaño, pero el ataque lo gana... un meteoro de dos colores que absorbe al gigante.)

-*fwuooosh* Esto no acaba aquí, Reina... no puedo desaparecer... ¡no podéis destruirme! *BOOOM*

(Solo queda un crater humeante donde estaba el monstruo. Tras la explosión, una sola sombra alargada escapo del lugar. Eso no son las Semillas... ¿estarán libres de ellas? Ya se vera. Ahora hay que alegrarse.)

-Reina... no tengo palabras... / Yo tampoco... fue muy valiente. (¡Es nuestra Reina, es la mejor, me/mipo!)

-Vuestra misión esta cumplida, niñas. El Rey Haaku ya no es un peligro. Volvamos a nuestros mundos...

(Primero pasan por el Jardín de la Luz, donde Porum ya no esta asustado sino entusiasmado, el pobre.)

-Porum deberá volver con vosotras... para arreglar el paso del tiempo que habéis perdido. El día que os habéis pasado aquí son cien años en el Jardín Arcoiris. (¿QUE? ¡Es como el Palacio del Dragón de Mar! ¿Nos dará una caja mágica o algo? / Hum, yo habría querido visitar a nuestras futuras guerreras, ¿no?)

(La idea de Hitomi es rara, pero bueno. El arcoiris sigue en el cielo cuando ambas vuelven al colegio.)

-Parece increíble. Ni un segundo ha pasado. ¡Allí esta Kuromaru! (Guau, guau.) Que si, que ya vamos.

-Nanami, Hitomi, tenemos que decir algo, mipo. (Dinos, Mipple.) La Reina ha presentido que el futuro nos reserva una amenaza... debemos seguir aquí. (Pero eso es bueno, tíos –Nana se alegra.) Estaremos en vuestro mundo hasta que lleguen las nuevas Guerreras. (No volveremos a nuestra forma... hasta ese día.)

(Los peluches se convierten en su forma polvera... y de ahí ya no saldrán. Hasta dentro de un siglo mas.)

-¡Y lo dicen ahora! ¡Mepple, Mipple! *sacude* ¡Se que estáis ahí! ¡No me hagáis esto... sois TONTOS!

-Nana, déjalo... solo podemos atesorar su recuerdo. Una vez les conocimos. Y fuimos las Pretty Cure.

-Nos han dejado un futuro libre... ¡vale, cumpliré mi sueño! (¡Y yo el mío!) ¡Lo haremos juntas, Hitomi!

(La abuela se había despertado la primera, por eso el perrito había vuelto tan rápido. Lo ha visto todo.)

-Parece que esto estaba destinado. Lo lograreis, niñas. Porque juntas sois, no fuisteis... las 'Proto Cure'.


End file.
